The New Town!
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: [ NO MORE OCS NEEDED!] A story of a town, Roadside, being stalked. A kid, Jack, at the age of 17, goes to this town. Stalked by a voice, convincing him that he means nothing to the world. Break is over! Also, please don't make #ClassicDon a thing. Just please.
1. Introduction!

**Hello Everyone viewing this story (thing)! I've been on this site for not a very long time, but I've written a couple of stories, if you want to check them out, you can. I finally decided to do an OC insert story on Animal Crossing, based off everything in the New Leaf version. I'm going to have 2 OCs I create, and you can make your own, and if no-one does, well then I guess I'll make this story on my own or destroy it with a hammer of removes. Yet I would like your help! If you want to, then on the bottom of this page is a review section (Probably everyone knows this). In that section, you need to make an OC. This is the OC format I would like you to follow!**

Name:

Gender:

Apperance:

Nickname (Optional):

Age (Between 14 and 26):

Clothing:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Friends:

Personality:

Enemies:

What cop do you want in town (Copper or Booker):

Do you want Tortimer to be mayor or OC?:

What 2 villagers do you want in town:

Birthday (Doesn't need to be real):

Optional

Crush:

Favorite Series (Space, sleek, Nintendo):

**That's All! I will show my 2 OCs below, and then, I'll start the first chapter of this. The first chapter will only include the OCs I made and the 2 villagers, I would like in the town. Please put down 1 and only one OC! Here are my OCs.**

1.

Name: Jack

Gender: Male

Apperance: Spiky orange hair, blue eyes.

Nickname: *Blank*

Age: 17

Clothing: MVP long sleeve, Navy blue jeans, and hiking boots

Hobbies: Staying inside, video games, singing, and fishing.

Fears: Angry people and government officials.

Friends: Kid Cat, Alfonso, Blathers, K.K. Slider, Brewster, and anyone with a lazy personality.

Personality: Lazy, intelligent, and shy.

Enemies: Tom Nook, Redd, and anyone peppy.

Birthday: August 3rd.

Favorite Style: Nintendo!

2.

Name: Mark

Gender: Male

Apperance: Brown hair, green eyes.

Nickname: *Blank*

Age: 19

Clothing: Yellow T-shirt, blue shorts, and basketball shoes.

Hobbies: Catching Bugs, fishing, digging for fossils, and playing outside.

Fears: Lazy people.

Friends: Kid Cat, Brewster, and almost everyone.

Personality: Playful, helpful, friendly, peppy.

Enemies: Redd.

Birthday: January 24th.

Favorite Style: *Blank*

**I've not included the cop, OC or Tortimer as mayor, or the 2 villagers because they will be right here. I would like Booker for the Cop, An OC as the mayor, and the two starting villagers will be Kid Cat and Alfonso. Now, to the Chapter part!**

Jack

I'm going to a new town. A home, I guess. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I guess it would be home. The town is called Roadside. Funny name. I looked over to my right. A male, older than me, was playing with his hands. He looked out the window. He was jumping up and down a bit. I sighed. Another peppy person. I hated people who were peppy. Always running around. I, personally was a more lazy type. I didn't know why, but I tended to be in my house more than outside. Sure I liked to fish, but some things outside annoyed me. Having to carry around a net, walking slowly around a forest, until you see the bug you want, and then just have it fly away. I knew I wasn't very good at fishing, but it was more relaxing. Only needing to walk around a river or pond, instead of checking all the trees and sometimes needing to dig up millions of holes until a mole cricket pops up after hearing that annoying sound. I knew I didn't have a good mood, but I couldn't help it. I was just like that. I saw the mountains out my window. All the birds flying around. There were animals that acted like your normal animal, but some animals walked, talked, and had human feelings and personalities.

I saw a blue cat, talking to the man to my left. I heard the words, Mark, Rover, and... Something about not being ready in a new town. I had nothing to worry about. I already bought a vacant house. It was a small little house, but I would get used to it. Also he said I could expand it. I looked at the big bag of bells next to me. 10,000 bells. Just like the raccoon asked for. I probably wouldn't fit in very well, but maybe I would like it. Just staying inside, waiting until I get some kind of TV and video game console. I pulled out my Gameboy. It was from the 1900's, but it still worked fine. My dad got it for me when I was 4, not knowing I would spend countless hours on it. I couldn't wait to have at least one other game console or handheld. I was obsessed. I looked to my left. The man was looking at me. The blue cat was gone.

"Hi there," he said. I turned back, facing the back of an empty seat.

"Hello," I said.

"Where are you headed?"

"Roadside," I said, it felt odd saying it. It was going to be my first home. Alone in a house by myself.

"Really! I'm going there too." Oh god. A crazy guy, older than me, running around all day.

"Great," I said.

"We can be friends!"

"Of course."

"What's your name? I'm Mark." So the cat was Rover. I would expect that name for a dog, not a cat.

"Jack."

"Jack. Like the czar of Halloween. Do you know him?" I smiled.

"Yes, yes I do." I remember my days of trick or treating. Always asking the villagers for a piece of candy or have a prank played on them. I always wanted to play a prank. I didn't do any pranking these days, but if someone ticked me off, maybe I would. I was pretty childish. We heard a jingle, then a voice.

"Next stop, Roadside!"

"We're here," Mark said, running to the front of the train. I saw other people, humans, getting off. Maybe this town would be filled with people and animals.

**There's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. I thought I would include the two villagers I chose, but no. I'll wait for you to enter some OCs! Thanks already if you did enter one. I'm excited to start this series! **

**Update! This update was posted on 2/24/13! I just want to say, thank you to all that have entered an OC! I now have 4 female characters to enter. I need a couple of male characters too! Thanks!**

**Update! This update was posted on 2/25/14! Hello Everyone! I know have enough OCs to start this story, but you can still enter some. I know that an OC is going to be mayor and Booker is going to be the cop. This will be the last day to insert OCs! Thank you everyone that has entered an OC!**

**Update! This update was posted on 2/25/14! The OC insert is now CLOSED! I will not except ANY more OCs! Please don't insert an OC. The review box is only for reviews now. The story will be up soon! **

**Jack**


	2. First Day

Mark

I ran off the train. Ten people came off the train including Jack, the guy I talked to on the train. Jack ran to the train tracks and went into a shopping district.

"Welcome!" I heard a person say. I saw a human walk up to me, followed by a dog. "I'm Jonathan, the current mayor of Roadside. I hope all of you enjoy your new life in our town. Please, come by Town Hall and get registered as a resident, but first you must head to Nook's homes which I think that young lad headed off to." He handed everyone a town map, and gave me two. "Give one to that lad for me." I nodded. He smiled and walked to the Town Hall. The dog was standing next to him, and they were talking.

"Great," a girl said, who had short hair and bangs. Everyone walked off to Nook's Homes. When we entered, I heard a voice, and saw Jack and a raccoon. He must be Nook.

"What!" Jack said," you said, 10,000 bells and the house would be built."

"No I didn't," Nook said," your house will be completed tomorrow where you have already decided, so take the tent and get out!" Jack grumbled.

"I hope you all like sleeping in a tent," he said, passing us. He opened the door and slammed it shut.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

I walked out of the stupid home shop. Nook told me I would get a house when I got here. I sighed. I guess I'm sleeping in a tent. Then I heard a ring behind me. It was Mark.

"Jack, here." He handed me a map. "You need to go to the Town Hall and get registered." I nodded. He walked into the shop. I looked at the map. I put an X on the place where my house would be. I had the tent on my back like a backpack. I headed to the X. I saw a lot of animals on the way. There names were: Kid Cat, Alfonso, Marshal, Frita, Lucky, Punchy, Rosie, Bam, Bluebear, Maple, Carmen, Paula, Molly, Biskit, Rod, Marina, Daisy, Julian, Scoot, and Lolly. WOW! There were a lot of animals in this town. 20 animals in total! Most towns only had ten. I guess this town had exceptions. I got to the X and started setting my tent up.

After half an hour, the tent was set up and the shabby mailbox I was given was in front of it. Also, for this town having 20 villagers, not including the humans, it had a bigger landscape. It was three times bigger than any other town I had been to. I headed for Town Hall. The only reason I knew the villagers because when I looked on my dad's computer, it said all the residents. I saw the Town Hall. This town was really undeveloped. There were no public work projects. I entered the Town Hall. I closed the door behind me and a dog was sleeping on the counter. Her head was laying there.

"Be quiet," a man said in the back of the room. "You must be the lad that headed to Nook's."

"Yeah, but why do you keep saying lad?" He chuckled.

"I must be going to the island to often."

"Well, I came to become a resident," I stated. I looked at the dog. "Why is she sleeping?"

"She's my secretary," he said, grabbing a card that looked like a credit card," her name is Isabelle. She barely gets any sleep with the paperwork she needs to do that I don't know how to and I let her sleep sometimes during work. So, what's your name?"

"Jack," I said," and you are?"

"Jonathan," he said, writing my name on the card," Birthday?"

"August 3rd." He scribbled my birthday on the card.

"Here," he said, handing me the card," this is a TPC. It means that your part of this town, you can go to other towns, and you won't get put in the slammer if you're caught by Booker after Curfew."

"Booker?"

"He's the police here, it's the only public work project I've built." He sighed. "I've only been mayor for a week now, and I plan to leave. I've been in this town for my whole life, but I'm ready to leave. The mayor, Tortimer, asked me to be mayor as he had a nice retirement on the island. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I need a replacement."

"I hope you find one."

"Yeah. I figure that one of the new residents, including you, one of you could be mayor." I nodded. "Well, now you're a resident of Roadside."

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is okay if you tell me the names of the people who came here on the same train?"

"Sure," he said, as he grabbed a file on Isabelle's desk. "Including you, the new residents are: Jack, Mark, Eric, English Tides, Anabelle, Amie, Evy, Zoe, Alec, and Antoinette."

"Thanks," I said. I walked out of the Town Hall. I saw some of the humans from the train with Nook. Actually all of them and Nook. I guess they were telling him were they wanted their houses. I saw a couple of trees with Cherries in them. I guessed the town fruit was cherries. I knew you could get bells for selling pretty much anything. I shook the tree. It barely took any strength. Three cherries fell down. I picked them up and put them in my pocket. I went around shaking trees. After shaking 4 more, I headed to Re-Tail. I knew what Re-Tail was because there was one in my old town. When I entered the shop, I saw an alpaca. Reese.

"Welcome to Re-Tail!"

"Thank you," I said," I know what you can buy, flea market, and turnips. I had one of these in my old town."

"Oh! That's nice. I hate having to always introduce newbies to the shop's abilities." I would be too. Always repeating the same thing over and over again. I handed her the cherries.

"2,000 bells."

"Deal." She gave me the bells and she took the cherries. I ran outside. I could buy a couple of things now. I ran to the Nookling Junction. A place Nook said I could buy tools and other things. I entered the shop. A small raccoon was standing there. No wonder he recommended this shop. It was run by his sons. Great. I hope they'll be nicer.

"Welcome to the Nookling Junction! Where you can buy tools, furniture, stationary, wrapping paper, and fortune cookies!" Hmm. I knew would buy a fishing rod and a shovel.

"How much for a fortune cookie, fishing rod, and a shovel cost together?"

"We usually sell fortune cookies for 2 play coins, but now there only 1,000 bells, because it's to hard to find play coins. It'll be 2,000 bells exactly." Nice. I wouldn't have any money left, but I would have 2 tools and a fortune to give to the raccoon. I gave him the money and took the items. I broke the cookie open, and put the cookie part in my pocket. I would snack on that later. I read it. It was #40. I gave him the fortune.

"Hmm," he said," oh, congratulations! You got a Virtual Boy!" A Virtual Boy! It was a system by the sound of it. He gave me a leaf. I knew it was the item, because when you got an item, it was always a leaf, but then turned into an item.

"Thank You!" I said," I'll check inventory tomorrow." I ran outside and ran home. I saw Nook going into his shop. He had already probably laid the hard news on the other people. That you need 10,000 bells to get a house. I saw my tent, and entered it. Inside, I placed the Virtual Boy for show, and got out my bed from home. Remember, a furniture item is a leaf. I sat on the bed. It was getting cold. It was nearing the end of February, and it would be cold for a quite longer. I headed to the Able Sisters. I got some explanation I don't want to talk about, because it was boring. I bought a light jacket and a heavy trench coat. I put on the light jacket and headed home. I saw villagers talking to the new residents. I saw an alligator. It was Alfonso.

"Hi there, I'm Jack." The alligator saw me.

"Hello! I'm Alfonso, I'm the laziest one here probably next to Punchy and some other villagers, it'sa me." He said the same thing as a video game character. I think his name was Jump Man.

"Cool name and nice catchphrase." He blushed.

"Thanks, most villagers here aren't fond of lazy people."

"Well, I'm lazy so I probably won't fit in here well either."

"Well, I'll talk to you later! I need to go and catch me some fish, and make some food." He started drooling as he walked away. That's right! Fishing! I did some fishing at home with my dad, and I was pretty good. I went to the river. Alfonso went to the ocean. He was fishing there, so I didn't want to steal his current turf. I casted my line. I saw a guy come up to me. He scratched the back of his head.

"Um, Hi," he said.

"Hi there," I said, focusing on fishing. "What's up?"

"I'm Alec." He was one of the people that just moved in. "Who are you?"

"Jack," I said, seeing the shadow of a fish creep up," can you wait a second and stand back?"

"Um, okay." He seemed anti-social. My bobber went town and I tugged with all my might. My line came out and a pond smelt was on the line. I put the fish in my pocket and put my fishing rod in my pocket.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?"

"For backing a way for a second. I didn't want you to get splashed or anything." I was like that. I knew when people were mad, I would run away. I feared angry people, and when the banged on the door of your house, yelling you to come out, and you're on the ground. Shaking back and forth, trying to calm your nerves.

"Oh, no problem." The sun was setting.

"I need to get to bed Alec, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay!" He said, and he ran home. I sighed. I walked home. I looked around the town. I saw the mayor, Jonathan walk out of Town Hall.

"Jack! Come here." I came over. "I need you to get up around 4:30 a.m. can you do that?" 4:30 a.m.! "Then wake up everyone?"

"Um, Sure."

"Thanks!" He ran off.

"Wait!" He didn't hear me. I sighed. I went inside my tent. I sat on my bed. I guess I had to wake everyone up. I lied down and fell asleep.


	3. Morning

Jack

I awoke to a knock on my door. Door? I looked around me. I was in a house! I saw my tent in the corner, with a note stamped to it.

"One second!" I said, as I went up to note. It said,

Dear Jack,

Even though you had to sleep in a tent, at least you have a house now. Pretty fast right? You still need to pay 19,700 bells. That's the thing, but wasn't it fast! Use us in the future!

From,  
Nook

I guess he had a point, but 19,700 bells! I would need to get to work. I went up to the door. I opened it and it was Jonathan.

"Hey Jack," he said," I won't need you to gather everyone up because I'm going to stay for a bit. I was going to go where my mom and dad are at the moment, but I'm going to stay for a bit longer."

"That's Great!" He nodded.

"I need to get to work, I'll talk to you later." He ran to the Town Hall. I saw a key next to the note. I guess it was for the front door. I yawned. I then noticed all the snow was gone! It must heated up really quickly. I saw Alfonso with a cat. Punchy I guess. They were licking a Snow boy, as Marshal tried to stop them. I chuckled. It was around 4:30 a.m. and I was surprised that they were up that early. Maybe since this town was three times big, they had three ordinances. Yet still, it was odd for lazy villagers to get up this early. I guess they wanted some ice. I walked by.

"Stop it," Marshal said, pushing Punchy back, as Alfonso kept licking. "STOP!" The two critters backed off and ran home. He panted a bit and saw me. My eyes were big. "Oh, like you haven't seen that before."

"I have," I said. I chuckled. "I was once doing what you're doing. I'll see you later." He just stared at me as I walked away. I didn't want to get on any of the villagers bad sides, and I may have just met Marshal's. I heard a rustle. I turned. There was a bush. I knew someone was trying to sneak up on me. I took out my shovel. "Scare me and you're nose is broken."

"Ah your no fun," a voice from the bush said. A boy popped out. "I'm English Tides, and you might be?"

"Jack," I said, putting my shovel away. "Sorry I was threating, I'm having a bad morning." He nodded.

"Well, I'm off to scare the pants off Marshal, well you know what I mean."

"He's not in the greatest mood."

"Eh, he'll be fine," he said, as he sneaked off. I would like to see this. I was positive that Marshal would catch him. As Tides ran behind a tree, Marshal took out an axe. He went up to the tree and chopped it down and growled. Tides ran off, like a sane person would do. I sighed. I took out my shovel and picked up a cherry. I went up to the stump, dug it out and planted a cherry. No one would probably even guess what had happened.

"Nice one," I said. He grumbled.

"I'm not always like this, but those lazy villagers, I could s-" He stopped. "You know what I mean?" I nodded. "Well, I'm guarding this Snow Boy, I'll see you later." I nodded and walked off. Maybe I wasn't on his bad side. I yawned. I probably shouldn't of got up so early. I saw my house, but I wanted to meet the other villagers. I sang softly to myself. I saw Punchy and Alfonso, trying to make another attack on the Snow Boy, Marshal was standing there, shovel in hand. I saw Alec, trying to fish. Tides was creeping up.

"Alec!" I said, as I ran up to him.

"Hey Jack!" He stayed right there. There was a big fish coming in. I came up next to him.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but it's big." I looked behind me. Tides saw me and sighed.

"Your no fun," he said again, he walked away. He may be going to help out Alfonso and Punchy.

"I'll see you later Alec," I said, walking away.

"Oh, oh okay!" He was to focused on fishing. He did a slight wave and then tugged the line. I saw a girl, a little bit older than Tides. I thought I would go introduce myself, but then she started punching a tree. I heard a silent scream from my heart. I was a little freaked. I walked away. I didn't want to talk to her while she was releasing her anger. I saw yet another girl, my age, so I guess a teenager. I was childish so I called myself a kid. She had a small box in hand, and a tarantula was walking on the ground. Aren't tarantulas only out at night? I guess she had a pet. I would talk to her later. I always had trouble talking to humans over animals. I saw a cat in a track suit. I really always became friends with cats and dogs, even if they weren't lazy. I walked up to him.

"Hey." The cat turned.

"Oh! Hi there. You're a new face, you must be one of the new residents."

"Yeah, I'm-" He cut me off.

"Wait, don't tell me. You're... English Tides!" A scream went off behind him. He jumped up.

"That's English Tides, I'm Jack," I said. I didn't want to laugh, but inside my heart was dying of laughter. I never expected that.

"Well, that explains Marshal being peeved off." He then laughed. "You did get me Tides." The boy was laughing his head off, but when the cat said Tides, he shut up.

"Okay, you can call me Tides, but never call me Windy, that nickname. Grrrr, I just hate it!"

"Okay Windy," the cat said," sorry, I had to."

"Eh, it's fine," Tides said as he walked off, but then he turned and said," but don't do it again." He walked off.

"I'm Kid Cat," the cat said," and you're Jack." I nodded. "Okay, that was my next guess."

"I'll catch up with you later Kid Cat, I'm going to get a little shuteye."

"Okay Jack, talk to you later!" I walked home.

**Hey Everyone! I have a request! Could you all vote for a mayor? You can choose any of the OCs Jonathan mentioned, including Jack and Mark, or you can choose Jonathan to stay mayor. If Jonathan isn't mayor anymore, he won't be in the story anymore! Please put it in the review box! I will include the winner in the next 2 chapters!**

**Jack**


	4. The Note

Jack

I awoke to a yell. Maybe a battle cry? I didn't know. I walked outside, scratching the back of my head. I saw another human get out of his tent. I was the only new villager who had a house. I walked where I heard the noise. It came from Marshal. The teen with the tarantula and Tides were holding him back. Alfonso was on the ground, blood coming from his snout hole. He must of not listened to Marshal. Marshal eyes looked like daggers. Punchy was gone. He must of ran when Alfonso got hit. I ran up to Alfonso.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM!?" Marshal almost screamed. "HE DESERVES IT!" I shook my head.

"Ever heard of messing around, or having fun, or maybe even being annoying? Sometimes animals or humans can be like that and you have to deal with it and not go crazy. You can't attack them either." I looked Marshal. He got a little teary. "I won't tell anyone this happened if you calm down and don't do it again, okay?" He sighed. Tides and the teen let go of him. He walked away. Tides got a small handkerchief and wiped the blood away.

"I'm going to need to wash this," he mumbled. He put the now blood spotted handkerchief in his pocket.

"Will he be alright?" The teen asked.

"Yeah, he should be fine," I said," Also, I haven't caught your name, I'm Jack."

"Oh, I'm Zoe."

"Nice name. Tides, can you help me carry Alfonso home?" He sighed.

"Sure."

"I'll see you later Zoe, we've got this."

"Ok." We picked up Alfonso. I got the head, and Tides got the feet. We carried him to his house. Man, was he heavy. When we got to his house, Tides dropped Alfonso's feet. He was wiped out. He panted. Alfonso was coming back to reality.

"What," he said. I let go of his head. He almost fell, but he caught himself.

"Alfonso, what do you remember?"

"Well, I remember trying to get some ice for my water, but then I found out the snow was gone! I then saw Marshal's Snowman and Punchy and I tried to lick it and take some. That's all."

"Good, now you get some shuteye."

"I'll happily." He walked into his house.

"Thanks Tides."

"No Problem, I'm going to go to my tent and fall asleep." He walked away, sore. I sighed. Already here, and drama and crazy crap was going on. I knew Marshal might be mean, but maybe I could be friends with him. I sang softly to myself, heading for Main Street. I was going to the Nookling Junction. I bought a guitar. I wasn't perfect at any instrument, but I could practice. I left the guitar in my pocket, and I saw the same girl that was punching trees. I walked up to her.

"Hello!" She glanced at me, then she looked happy.

"Hello," she said," I'm Antoinette, and you are?"

"Jack," I said," I came on the same train you did."

"Oh, okay. You were the one who ran to Nook's the second you got here." I nodded. "Well, I need to get some shopping done! I'll see you later!" She ran off. I sighed. So many people to meet. I knew it would take a while. I saw a place called Club LOL when I was at the Nookling Junction. I would check it out soon. I saw a human, male, my age, come out of a tent. He walked up to me.

"What was all that commotion about?"

"Nothing, it's all in the past now."

"Well, I'm Eric."

"Jack."

"I see you already have a house," he said, looking at the home behind me," how did you get enough bells so fast?"

"I brought some from home."

"Ah, well, I'm off to get some bells so I'll sleep better."

"Okay," I said. He walked off. I sighed. Still, there was a couple of people to meet. I walked around. Just inspecting the landscape. I noticed a X on the ground. Someone was quite the fossil hunter, because I hadn't seen any others. I dug it up. It was a note. I knew I shouldn't read other people's notes, I read it anyway. It said,

The plan is all set up. We'll take the squirrel, Marshal, out tonight. He seemed like a threat when I was out and about. I'm digging up this note in the normal place so that you can find it. We need to get Jonathan out of here too. Isabelle, who you say we need to get on our side, trusts Jonathan. If we can get Jonathan out of here, and we can get a resident that just moved in, gain Isabelle's trust, and all the animal's trust. We can then wipe out everyone in the area. I know it's a dangerous move to take out Marshal, so I'll get the squirrel at night. I would recommend the one who calmed Marshal down or the one that helped him get the alligator home. The one who calmed Marshal down is Jack, and it seems like some of the animals trust him. The other is English, but everyone calls him by his last name, Tides, is reliable because he likes to play tricks. We could tell him it's a trick, and then use him for our own use. I have many ideas. This would of been easier when Tortimer was mayor, but you insisted we wait until Jonathan became mayor. No-one else should be mayor, and I'll try my best to make sure no others become mayor. If they do, they'll have their last night. I'll need an escape route. Tell me one in the normal spot. I'll be waiting.

Hawk

I knew Hawk was probably just a codename. I looked at the letter. Someone was watching. Was it Punchy? Probably it was someone no one knew about. I knew I would need to show some people fast, because if the note's found missing by the boss, then they'll abandon the mission. I need to catch them. I copied down the note on some stationary I had. I then put the note back in the spot, and made it so no-one could find it. I ran to the Town Hall. I opened the door carefully, knowing Isabelle might be asleep. She was. Jonathan was in the back, typing up something.

"Hey Jack," he said, in a low tone," how might I help you."

"Get a look at this." He came over. He read over the note, and his eyes widened.

"Oh crap," he said, he handed me the note. He sat down on the couch to the left side of the Hall. I sat down next to him.

"Do you know who Hawk is?"

"No, but I've seen these letters before. Marshal came and brought them to me when I was just a resident. They talked about plans, but not like this. It's smart what you did. Can you try to catch them?" I nodded. He smiled. "You act like a younger brother I never had."

"Oh shut up," I said. I took the note. He laughed.

"Oh, and lad?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure Marshal doesn't get taken away."

"Yeah, Yeah." I walked outside. I saw the sun setting. It seemed like the day was going slow, but the day was already ending. I yawned. I usually stayed up, singing to myself, but tonight I would go to sleep. I set an alarm and went to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I awoke to the alarm at 11:45 a.m. I turned on the light. I had locked the door, so no little 'Hawk' came in and attacked. I yawned and stood up. I heard a knock at my door. I looked through the peephole. It was Tides. I opened the door.

"What is it Tides?"

"Nothing, can I come in?"

"Sure." He came in. It looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"I just want to tell you that, I awoke to a rustling outside, and I saw a hawk dressed up as a ghost!" He started laughing. My eyes widened.

"It's starting."

"What? The attack of the hawk ghosts!" He started laughing again.

"No," I was talking in a serious tone," read this." I handed him the copy I made of the note. He read it and then went pale.

"We need to get outside NOW." I nodded. "I have a lantern I took from my tent, let's go." We went outside. Tides lit the lantern. I hated the dark, even though I stayed up late a lot. We walked in the direction of Marshal's house. We saw a figure, break into Marshal's house, and we heard a scream.

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm going to try to get another chapter up tonight. I changed this to short of a dark, odd story. We haven't even seem everyone yet, but they'll be in soon. I've decided that I'm going to keep Jonathan as mayor for a bit. My reason? The reason is he's important to the plot and I still need him. I sort of forgot. (Sorry, .). I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Jack**


	5. The Saving

Jack

We ran to the door. I saw the figure, he had his wing over Marshal's mouth and he was holding Marshal's shovel. Marshal bit the creature's wing. He screamed in pain. Marshal ran over to us.

"Go, go!" I said. We ran out of the house, the hawk chasing us. "To my house!" I saw Zoe, walking towards us.

"What's going on?"

"RUN!" Tides said. Zoe saw the hawk, now chasing her. He would take any of us, just to take someone out. She ran up to us. I took out my key and struggled with the lock. I opened the door and everyone went inside. I waited with the door opened.

"Close it!" Marshal said.

"One second," I said. When the hawk was close, I slammed the door. I heard a thud, then a scramble of talons. He may be right outside the door. I leaned against the door, panting. I just sat there. I was scared out of my wits. I hated the dark, I hated strange people, and hated seeing people/animals get hurt. I rocked myself back and forth. Tides looked at me weird, and Zoe was making sure Marshal was okay. I started singing under my breath. Loud enough so I could hear myself, but no one else could. I heard rustling.

"He'll go after others," Tides said. "We need to go out and get them and bring them here." 30 or 31 animals and people in this tiny thing.

"We can't fit everyone here. The only place that can hold that many people is the Museum, and he could be running around there. We just need to worry about ourselves right now," Marshal said.

"I agree with both of you," I said," but we can't fit them all in this house, and Marshal's right, he could be around here."

"Keep it down," Zoe said," he's around." I could sort of feel that he was around too. I heard rustling.

"Zoe's right," I said," but right now, we need to stay here." I knew that for a fact. We couldn't just have a ton of people in this house. "I have an idea."

"What," Tides said.

"Nook is really fast about building houses, so if we get enough bells to give to all the new villagers, including you two, we could get enough to make it that everyone has a house, so their safer and that we don't need to worry about this, but all 4 of us need to do this. Tomorrow, Tides, Zoe, someone else here, and I will go to the island. Marshal, I need to make sure no-one knows about this. If they know, we'll have everyone freaking out."

"I know someone I can trust," Marshal said.

"Who?"

"Kid Cat."

"I agree, he could be helpful, but Marshal, make sure NO-ONE else knows about this, okay?"

"Okay." I then jumped in my bed.

"I need some shuteye. You can all stay or go home." I rolled over, and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

When I woke up, it was 6 a.m. Zoe and Marshal were gone. Tides was snoring on the ground.

"Tides," I said. No answer. I shook him. He woke up. He scratched his eyes. His eyes blinked a couple of times.

"Oh! Island!" I nodded. We ran outside. I locked the door and we were met by a face.

"What happened last time with that scream?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said," but do you want to come to the island?"

"Island? Never heard of it, but sure!" She seemed nice enough. "I'm Evy, and you are?"

"I'm Jack and this is English, but we all call him Tides." Tides nodded. "Have you seen Zoe? She's coming too."

"No, haven't seen her."

"Okay, well meet us at the docks."

"Okay! She ran down the slope to the beach.

"Looks like we need to find Zoe," Tides said. We looked around. She was at her tent, asleep. I stomped at the front of the tent. "We should take out the pikes and that'll wake her up." He grew a smirk. I looked at him. "Oh yeah, serious time." We heard a yawn from inside the tent.

"I'm up, let's go!" She got out of the tent and yawned. We all had bedheads.

"Let's get going," I said. We ran to the docks. Evy was there.

"Is this Zoe?" I nodded. "Nice to meet you! I'm Evy."

"She's coming?"

"What! Oh, no I don't want to. The sailor over there creeps me out. I'm staying here."

"I'll come," a voice said. It was Alec.

"Sure!" I said. Alec came down the slope and we came up to the Kappa. "Hey," I said. The Kappa jumped and looked at me.

"Eh, oh it's the likes of you. I'm Kapp'n, the wee minnow of this fine vessel. Are you all heading for ye island?"

"Yes."

"Well, it'll be 1,000 bells. I pulled out the last bells I had. He counted every single one. "That'd be a good lad." So that's why Jonathan said lad. "Now, I can take up to 4 people, and it looks like ye got that much people. 3 lads and a lassie. Well, hop in and we'll be off!" We all got in. Kapp'n started up the motor and the boat was off.

Kapp'n started singing. His song was odd, something about the sea, and maybe, cucumbers? I didn't know. We saw the island.

"Ye be landin' soon." We docked on the dock. "I hope ye all have a fun time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

After being on the island for about six hours, the basket was full of sharks, bugs, stags, and other things. We had gone to multiple tours for the heck of it. It was time to head home. It was around 6 p.m. We had to sell the stuff to Re-tail, then pay for everyone's down payment.

"It's time," I said. We got off the boat. We all grabbed as much as we could. We ran to Re-Tail. When we entered, Reese gasped. We set all of it on the table in the corner. 200,000 bells! We ran to Nook's and paid everyone's down payment and we paid for my loan I needed to pay for. We would probably help with the loan, but we wouldn't just go off paying everyone's house loans. The last bells we spilt in four and spilt up. I headed home. I knew the 4 of us would help out the town a lot. I jumped in bed. I knew I was going to bed early, but I was beat. I had been catching fish, bug, and shaking trees. We told Alec what happened and he said he would help out. I sighed, and fell asleep.

I awoke to a knock. I looked through the peephole, it was Tides. I opened the door.

"It's happening again."

**BAM! Dramatic ending (I hope)! Can you guess the 4 OCs that are probably going to be main characters. I will use the other OCs, but Jack, Zoe, Alec, and English Tides, are the 4 characters I will use the most. I hope none of your feelings are hurt if you're OC isn't one of them. I still haven't introduced all the OCs and all the villagers and I haven't introduced Blathers or K.K. Slider, 2 of my favorite characters! Man, I'm slow, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jack**


	6. The Government Hub and Grover

Jack

"Well then why did you come here?" I said. Tides was standing at my door. "He may not try to attack anyone."

"You're wrong," he said," he's stalking around Lucky's house."

"Who's Lucky?"

"The mummy dog, but you probably don't know because you don't go around scaring animals."

"Ok, let's go over there." He got out his lantern and lit it. I saw a glistening something on the ground. "Stop." I picked up the note. "Put the lantern near the note and look around, make sure that Hawk is about to pop out." He nodded. The note said,

Master, they caught me. I was about to take Marshal to you when two humans came. It was Jack and English (Tides). They're probably going to know I'm here tonight, but don't forget about the Government Hub on 2/28. We need to take out station 3 and every other station. Station 3 mostly do to the... events, that happened to the mayor of Chestnut, a town that finally got its real mayor back. That station is the most powerful at the moment. We need to take it out, and Jonathan should be heading there today. He's leaving in the morning, around 4 a.m. We must succeed, and you must give me the thing you promised me.

Hawk (Or since you forgot my name AGAIN) Grover

"The Hawk's name is Grover," I said.

"Hmm?"

"Grover, the hawk that tried to take Marshal, his name is Grover."

"Oh, well we need to head to Lucky's." We ran over there. I saw the shadow of a hawk thanks to the lantern.

"What are you doing?" I said. The shadow jumped and the hawk walked into the lantern light.

"I'm going to take this here villager," he said," cause that's what Grover does." He talked in the 3rd person, and his grammar wasn't the best.

"Well why?"

"Grover won't tell you, and." He cracked his talons," and you aren't telling anyone I was here." He swiped at Tides. Tides jumped back. Grover snarled. He took out an axe.

"Go get Booker," I said. Tides nodded and ran off. With the lantern.

"Now, we will fight in the dark," a voice said that came from Grover," my domain." I couldn't tell where he was, but if he kept talking, I would have a chance against him.

"Oh Grover," I said," why don't you tell me what powers you have?" I sounded like a scared, small child, but it worked.

"Well," he started, I pinpointed where he was, and swung there. I hit something, a chest. He growled.

"Grover won't be tricked so easily." I pinpointed his next move. He swung the axe, and it skimmed my shirt, but didn't do enough damage to rip my shirt. I heard footsteps. It was Tides. He didn't have Booker with him.

"He's gone," Tides said," he's not even there." The hawk laughed.

"Grover gave him note, and told him his brother is in danger. He ran away immediately." The pigeon let out a hearty laugh, but not a nice one. "Now, you will run, or meet my axe." Then, I heard a door opening. It wasn't from Lucky's house, but a different house. It was a tall teen, younger than me and almost as tall as me. She yawned. She saw us. Grover had stopped to.

"Um, hi," I said. It was weird. Tides stopped in his tracks. It wasn't because we were just like that, it was because her eyes were really large at the moment. She looked like she could scream at any time. It was odd. Seeing a green hawk with an axe, standing in front of a 14 year old and a 17 year old. We were just standing there. Now I could look back at it and laugh, but at the time it was extremely weird.

I was waiting for Grover to make a move, but he was stopped in his tracks too. He knew that if he swung, she would scream and walk everyone up, and I knew that if me and Tides attacked or ran, we could set her off too.

"Now listen Grover," I whispered so only Tides, Grover, and myself could hear what I was saying. "How about Grover, you run home, and Tides and me take care of this." He nodded. He sprinted away. She was about to scream. I would too. "Wait!" She stopped.

"I'm English, but everyone calls me Tides," Tides said.

"I'm Jack," I said," we live in this town and that was Grover, a bad guy. He's been trying to take out some of the animals here. We're trying to stop them, so please don't scream and wake up the whole town." She sighed.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes. I am."

"Okay, well I'm Amie," she said, sticking her hand out. I shook it. "I'll talk to you guys later, I'm tired. Goodnight!" She walked back in her house. Tides looked at me.

"That went well," he said.

"Yes. I'm happy she didn't scream, wake up the town, and then we would be hated for all time."

"Yeah," he said," but Grover got away."

"Eh, it's fine," I said," as long as he's not endangering lives, we're good." He nodded. "I'll talk to you later Tides, I need some Shuteye."

"Same," he said," see you later today Jack." It was around 1 a.m. I headed home. I was worried about what would happen at the place called the Government Hub, but I'm sure they would have it under control.

_Or would they?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jonathan

I felt like I should go to the Government Hub, but then I thought. With everything happening here, I can't. I need to stay here and help out. I am the mayor after all. I leaned back in the chair. I was staying the night at Town Hall today, but it was almost morning. I heard keys jiggle, trying to open the door. I was certain it was Isabelle. It was Digby.

"Hey Jonathan," he said, yawning. "There's something I need to tell you." He put his paws in his pockets.

"Yeah," I said, jumping from my chair and standing next to my desk. "What do you want to say?"

"Well, Isabelle said that you planned to go to where your parents are, is this correct?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, but I'm planning to stay for a bi-" he cut me off.

"You need to stay here," he said," for someone."

"For who?"

"Isabelle, she looks up to you, and you can't just leave. She needs you. When she messes up, you need to correct her." I was astonished. This was coming out of Digby's mouth, but Isabelle's words. I could imagine her saying that, and I wouldn't be surprised of her saying those exact words.

"Did she tell you this?"

"Yes and no. She told me once about it, and then kept quiet, but I see it in the way she acts with you. I don't know how, but just think about it." I chuckled.

"I don't need to think," I said," if Isabelle needs me, I'll stay." Digby smiled.

"Thanks Jonathan," he said. "Oh, and don't tell Isabelle we talked."

"No problem."

"Oh and Jonathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not apart of this dilemma here, I hope you know that."

"I do, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I've talked with the main animal in this. I can't say his name, because he would find me and one of his goons may be stalking around. Yet I can tell you this, don't underestimate him."

"I haven't."

"Okay Jonathan, goodnight," he said, walking out the door. I heard the door lock, and a scurry of feet. He probably didn't want Isabelle to be suspicious. I sighed. I leaned back in my chair, and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Philip

I grabbed the papers and gave them to Mr. Johnson.

"Thank you Philip," he said," now leave me."

"Yes sir." I walked away. I sighed. Ever since the Chestnut incident, our station has been #1. We've been getting complaints here and knife fights here. It's been a hectic time. I'm always waiting for that bell to go to the barracks for bed.

_This is Philip, a cat, who works for the Government Hub, station 3 to be exact. He's been with the hub for about a year now, and after the Chestnut incident, his been really busy. Conner, his friend, another cat, has been wanting to get out of this place for a long time now. Eight months ago he wanted to leave, but he hasn't left yet. He's been waiting for Philip to leave with him. _

I ran up to Conner.

"Is today the day?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said, smiling. "I found a town called Roadside to settle at. We can just live in the same house like roommates, like we did in High school. I've already given the Home depot there about maybe one million bells, so there's a basement, an attic, and a large living room. He said it should be completed on March 1st, which is the day we should be arriving."

"Nice," I said. I jumped into my swirly chair. I turned it into a leaf, and stuffed it in my pocket. I sighed. I grabbed my most precious possessions and stuffed them in my pockets. Conner was already standing there, ready.

"Let's go," he said. We were going to sneak out. We walked down the stairs. I saw the shiny exit sign, over the doorway to the stairs. "You ready?"

"Yep, let's go." We stepped through the doorway. An alarm went off.

"I don't remember this having an alarm," Conner said.

"It's not for that!" Someone said. It was Ronald. "It's the emergency alarm! Someone's broken in!" We looked at Mr. Johnson. He saw us and mouthed the words, run. We stood there for a second though. We saw a tall figure walk up to the boss.

"Well hello," he said," this place is now, ours."

"No, it's the government's," Mr. Johnson said. "You can't jus-." the man cut him off by pushing me off the balcony at the top of the building. Mr. Johnson fell and hit the ground. I heard a loud crack. He was... Dead.

"Get them!" The figure said, pointing to us.

"RUN," Ronald said. He ran in the wrong direction and was meet by a hawk. Conner and I ran down the stairs. We had to get out of here. We got to the bottom of the building, and we ran to the train station. We saw the train. We jumped on at the last second, and we were safe.

**Epic ending (Right?)! I introduced another OC! Yeah! I think I haven't introduced one that'll be in the next chapter. If you want more background on the Chestnut town and Conner and Philip, go to my story, A New Start (Something like that)! I thought it would be neat if I sort of connected the two. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Jack**


	7. Storm

Jack

I woke up around 9 a.m. I yawned. It was a little late for me, but I did get up at 1 a.m. and had to stop Grover with Tides. I got up. The snow was gone, but it was still cold outside. I put on my jacket. When I went outside, I was met by raindrops. I sighed. I loved the rain, but I wasn't in the mood. I looked up. I saw the clouds all bunched up. I saw a bird on top of the main board. It meant that there was some new information. I went up to it and read the newest entry. It said

WARNING! There will be rain from 2/28- 3/2. We don't know why, but that's how it is. Thank You.

Blathers

I didn't know who Blathers was. Wow, it said he was the museum director. I haven't gone to the museum yet. I face palmed. I was living in the past if I hadn't even checked out most of the shops on Main Street. I should go there, but.. Eh, I don't have anything better to do. I walked past the train tracks, and saw the museum to the left of the entrance to the street. I walked up to the front of the museum. I walked in. I saw a brown owl with a green bowtie. He was sleeping.

"Um," I started," are you awake?" The owl yawned and looked at me.

"OH! I'm terribly sorry! I'm a night owl," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine," I said," I just came to check out the museum."

"Well, our museum has all the bugs, fossils, and fish, but not all the paintings. We actually only have one."

"That's fine," I said," I'm going to check it out." I walked into the fossils first. I spent a total of 2 hours, looking at all the exhibits and everything the museum had to offer. I then walked up to the gift shop. I saw a silver shovel. I wanted that. I had a couple thousand bells leftover from the island trip. I saw a pink owl, with a pink bow in her hair. She was sleeping just like Blathers was.

"Hello?" She yawned and woke up.

"OH! I'm terribly sorry!" She said, same as Blathers.

"I'm wondering if I can buy that silver shovel."

"Yes! It's 500 bells," she said. 500 bells! That was the same as the shovel at the T&T Mart! Oh, did I mention it upgraded? Oh, sorry. I gave her the bells and I took the shovel. "Thank you!"

"No problem," I said, as I walked out, putting the shovel in my pocket. I walked in the direction of home. I then saw a young adult. She was probably in her 20's. She was wearing a ballroom mask. She was the only new resident that was on the train that I was on that I didn't talk to yet. Wow. I was living in the past, like I said.

"Hello," I said," I'm Jack." She looked at me.

"Hello," she said," I'm Anabelle, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I said," I've got to get going, I'll talk to you later." I waved goodbye. She waved back. I walked back to the town. I looked around, and I saw Jonathan walking with Isabelle. Isabelle had her clipboard in hand. They were probably setting up a public works project. I saw that most of the animals had umbrellas. Tides was walking around with Alec. I saw Punchy and Alfonso messing around together, and Marshal was talking to Kid Cat. They all had umbrellas. Of course I was the misfit and I was walking around, alone. I really didn't care though. I liked my company more than anything else. I sighed. I saw Zoe come out of here house and I saw Antoinette punching a tree. Taking out her anger I guess.

I saw the train come by and leave again, no one coming off or anyone getting on. I started softly singing to myself. It always helped me calm me down if I sang. I passed by a mummy dog, which must be Lucky. He was talking with Evy, flirting I think, and Evy was blushing.

"Hi Jack," she said.

"Hey Evy," I said. I just walked away. I wasn't in the mood to talk to others at the moment. I saw Jonathan heading somewhere and Isabelle going back to the Town Hall. She sighed. Was something happening between those two? Maybe. I didn't know, and it wasn't my business, but maybe there was something going on. Maybe Isabelle had a crush on Jonathan, and maybe Jonathan thought highly of Isabelle. I didn't know, but, I think I may have a tiny crush on Isabelle. Odd. She probably doesn't even know who I am. I sighed. I could see how this world sometimes hates me, and how I hate it sometimes. I heard a crack of lightning. Everyone who was talking got quiet. I saw Jonathan run back to Town Hall, and I saw some of the villagers get inside. I saw more cracks of lightning. A storm was brewing. I saw Lucky and Evy scatter, Jonathan was unlocking the door to the Town Hall, Alec was freaking out, Tides was laughing, Antoinette grumbled and went inside, Kid Cat and Marshal went home, and Alfonso and Punchy were also freaking out, and sprinting home. Zoe opened her door and ran inside. I could understand how some of the people and animals here could be afraid of a storm.

I just sat on a yellow bench. I liked the rain, and I would rather stay out here than go inside. I saw Alec run inside, and Tides came up to me. He sat next to me.

"Isn't the rain just amazing?" He asked me.

"Yep," I said," I love the rain, but this could get serious."

"Eh, nothing we can't handle," he said, leaning back. "We fought off Grover, right?"

"Well, if not for Amie coming out of her house, we may have been headless."

"True, true." I leaned back. The rain, hitting me in the face. I put on the hood on my jacket. A breeze picked up.

"You like the wind, Windy?" He looked at me, angry. "Sorry, I had to."

"Okay, I won't blame you there." The lightning cracked again. Tides took out a jacket and put it on. He pulled the hood over his spiky hair. I yawned. We were the only ones outside. Everyone else was inside. I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. I was about to speak, but a voice cut me off. It was Zoe's and Evy's.

"Get inside!" They both yelled at us. We jumped from the bench and walked inside Zoe's house. I guess Evy and Lucky came here because it was close. I heard the cracks of lightning, and the pitter patter of the rain. I leaned on the wall and fell asleep.

**Another Chapter Done! There might not be another chapter until Monday! Sorry.**

**Jack**


	8. Kidnapping

Jack

I awoke to the pitter patter of the raindrops hitting the roof. I saw Tides was sleeping in a corner and Evy was sleeping in another corner. Zoe was sleeping on her bed. I guess after I went asleep, everyone else did too. I checked my watch. It was 3 p.m. and I still heard the crackling thunder and lightning striking the surface. I stepped out of the house. I looked up to the rain. Hitting my eyes, which woke me up a bit. I sang under my breath, and looked around. No damage was done to the town, but I knew most people were probably a little worried about the storm. It was still going on. I sat down at the same bench and sighed. A ton of thoughts going through my head. The voices in my head started talking to me.

_Just leave, it's not like they'll miss you! You'll never find happiness here, so leave! A bunch of friends... You thought you had, and a couple of people who hang out with you. They're probably just using you._

"Shut up," I muttered, out loud. The voices closed their mouths. I stood up and walked to the edge of the small cliff that was over the beach. I sat down, my legs dangling from the ledge. I started thinking. What's my purpose, why am I here? Is this world just a game someone's playing? I never knew, and some other animals and people probably agreed with me. I sighed. I noticed I sighed a lot, but I was depressed a lot, even though sometimes the smile I grew was real. I looked to the clouds. I wish I was up there instead of down here. Where I could see everything, and feel the gentle breeze against my face. Never getting younger or older, but enjoying everyday. Everyday is worth living. That's what everyday should be. It shouldn't be some chore, it should be fun and put a smile to your face.

I sighed. I saw the lightning, hitting the ground. It didn't hit anyone though. I knew that a lightning blot could take me out, but maybe that's what I wanted. I saw that I was the only one outside, everyone else was inside. I was the only human out and there wasn't any animals out here. I took out the small Gameboy. I just looked at it. Nothing could bring me anymore happiness. I saw Jonathan walk out of Town Hall, tears in his eyes. Did something happen? He just ran home. I heard a guitar. I looked to my left. There was a white dog with a guitar. He was singing under his breath, strumming the guitar. I guess I wasn't the only one out here. The dog looked at me. I was looking down.

"Hello," I simply said. The dog just turned forward, and kept playing. I had heard that song before. It was Only Me. I knew a couple K.K. songs by heart, and Only Me was one of them. I sang along. The dog just kept playing, and he was K.K. Slider. I knew he played at some towns, and I think Club LOL was one of those places. I just kept singing and he had stopped singing, but he was still playing on his guitar. I felt a little better. Singing and music always calmed me done. The pitter patter of the rain kept going. I just kept singing. It was odd, but it made me feel better. I wondered what was wrong with Jonathan. I hope he was okay. I heard the guitar stop, and I stopped singing. K.K. stood up, and walked off. I didn't say anything, but then he turned.

"You've got a good grove kid," he said. He then walked away. I smiled. I knew I was good at something. I heard the train. I looked behind me. The train didn't stop, it just kept going. Eh, I didn't care. I just sighed. I heard a door open and someone walk up to me.

"Hey Jack," the voice said. It was Kid Cat. He sat down next to me.

"Hey Kid Cat," I said," did Marshal tell you about what happened?"

"Yep," he said," it's a little crazy." I nodded. "What do you think we'll need to do?"

"I don't know," I said," I've never experienced this."

"Same. I'm going home, see you later Jack." I nodded. He walked off. I looked down on the beach and I saw a seagull, laying there. I stood up, stretched, and walked down the slope to the seagull. He looked like a sailor.

"Um," I said," are you alright?"

"But you were my lobster," he mumbled. I shook his shoulder. His eyes opened in a second and jumped up.

"Why hello there," he said," I'm Gulliver, the wandering sailor! I was attacked by 20, no 50 pirates!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said," so why are you here?"

"I was heading somewhere, but I can't remember where, can you help me?"

"Sure," I said, ready to answer.

"Okay. I was headed to a place with triangle shaped tombs, pyramids, and the-" he said.

"Egypt," I said, cutting him off. A light bulb went off over his head.

"That's right! I was heading to Egypt! Thanks, I'll make sure to give you something from Egypt. See you!" He said. He ran off. I sighed. I walked up the slope, rain hitting me on the shoulder. I looked up. I saw the clouds, rain, hitting me in the face. I kept walking. I was in sort of a better mood, but I was still feeling useless. I saw Jonathan, sitting on a bench, tears rushing down his face. What happened? I didn't want to know. He looked like he needed space. I saw a crack of lightning. The booming thunder went off. I saw a beak, popping out of a bush.

"Who's there?" I asked. A small duck stood up.

"I'm Molly," the duck said," you must be one of the new residents."

"Yep," I said," I'm Jack, you may want to get inside, the storm's getting worse." She nodded and waddled off. I saw a dog, creeping around.

"Hello," I said. The dog looked at me. It was Lucky, the mummy dog.

"Oh, hi," he said," I'm just grabbing something. He picked up a book and ran off. I wondered if he had something to do with Grover. I hoped that none of the villagers here were like that. I walked in the direction of the train station. I walked inside the station and Porter wasn't there. I sort of figured he wouldn't be here. He must be on the train. I sat down, and I heard a voice.

"Grover will take you to the boss." A shovel hit me in the face. I fell back, knocked out.

**DUM DUM DUMMMM! What will happen next? I don't know, I need to think of something. I finally introduced K.K. Slider, and another villager. Philip and Conner will be in the story soon, but until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

**Jack**


	9. Beach

English Tides

I woke up around 4 p.m. I was in Zoe's house, due to the storm. I was crunched up in a corner. Evy and Zoe were still sleeping. I got up and noticed Jack was gone. I walked outside. I walked around, looking for Jack. I needed to make sure he was alright. I looked at the train station. I then saw Grover! He was walking around, a body over his shoulder. He saw me, and smirked. He ran down the slope to the beach. I saw Jack's silver shovel on the ground. Grover probably knocked Jack out with that. I picked it up and ran down to the beach. Grover was walking towards the end of the beach line. A small motorboat was there. He jumped in, and almost threw Jack in the boat. He started up the motor.

"Grover is victorious," he said. The boat started to move. I ran to the docks. Kapp'n was laying in his boat.

"KAPP'N!" I yelled. The kappa jumped up.

"Lad, why did ye do that?"

"We need to catch up with that boat," I said, pointing to it. "Jack's been taken."

"Eh, and why should I help the likes of you?" I handed him 1,000 bells. He smiled. "Let's be going," he said. I jumped in the boat, and he started up the motor. I knew Grover was probably just trying to make us follow him so then he could turn around, and get back on the beach. I saw Jack stick his head up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack

Why was I on this boat? Grover was navigating it, and I was sitting there. I felt my face, and blood came from my nose. Oh yeah, the shovel. I saw Kapp'n and Tides trying to catch up in Kapp'n's boat. I pushed Grover, and he stumbled. He saw that I was awake and he snarled.

"Grover will take care of you. Again," he said. He picked up the shovel, but then Kapp'n's boat rammed into Grover's. Grover fell in the water. I took the stick connected to the motor, and I started moving the boat. It was amazing! Riding on the waves, and you could drive off them and you be in the air for second. I finally had some fun in this town. I smiled, and it wasn't a strained one. I drove the boat onto the beach and hopped out. I looked out to the sea. Kapp'n was navigating the boat to the dock. When the boat docked, Tides jumped out and ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine," I said, wiping the blood from my nose. "I wonder what Grover's doing now." I looked out to sea. I felt calm, and odd in a way. I was just watching, wondering if the green hawk's head would pop his head out. Sure enough, I saw the hawk's head. He looked like he was cussing. He had to swim to the beach, or the island.

"Eh," Tides said," He'll come back."

"Agreed," I said, walking up the beach slope," I'm going to walk around for a bit, and Tides?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem." I walked onto the grass. My boots, crushing the grass. I looked up to the sky, rain still falling. I headed home. Even though it was around 4:30 p.m. I was tired. I unlocked my door. I went inside, just to lock it again. I then turned and I saw a shadow. My light was off. I turned it on and a human was standing there.

"Hello Jack," he said, turning. He was in a trench coat.

"Jonathan?" I asked.

"Yep," he said. He sat down.

"How did you get inside my house?" He showed me a key.

"Unlocks all the houses, shops, and the Town Hall in the town." I gave him an odd look. "I won't use it for anything bad."

"Okay," I said, sitting down on a stool. He sat down on a stool too. "Why are you here?"

"I feel like I need to leave."

**I'm sorry... I know it's a short chapter, only 777 words in the story, not including this text down here. I know you all wanted to see a chapter, so I did this! I'll have a better chapter on Monday or Tuesday. Sorry!**

**Jack**


	10. Another Note

Jack

"Thanks Jack," Jonathan said, as he stood up," I'll find a way to repay you."

"But," I started, standing up. He was already out the door. I sighed as I plopped into my seat. I told Jonathan I would be Mayor for a bit so he could go visit his family. I said it was an IDEA not a plan. I had to go to Town Hall the next day and fill out paperwork and work on mayoral things. I looked at the key in my hand. At that moment, I wish I could strangle him. Yet, that feeling went away fast. He told me why he wanted to leave, and why he wanted to stay. One of the reasons to stay was Isabelle. I got up. I jumped in bed, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Philip

I awoke to the bump of the train. I looked across from me. Conner was sleeping, and while he was sleeping he was drooling. I looked out the window. It was around 1 a.m. March 2nd. The day we were supposed to arrive. I looked at the time we would arrive in Roadside. Around.. 1:10 a.m.! I was getting a bit peppy. I was excited to finally live in a town, like I did in High School.

"Conner," I said. He just mumbled and kept sleeping. I shook him. He slowly opened his eyes. He yawned.

"What is it Philip," he said.

"We're almost there." He looked out the window. We heard a jingle then a voice.

"Next stop, Roadside. Roadside." I stood up. Conner stood up too. The train stopped and we got off. When we got in the station, the lights were hanging by a string. A man walked up to the train.

"I hope you enjoy Roadside," he said.

"Thanks," I said. Conner took out a map.

"Okay," he said," it looks like our house is close to the river. Follow me." I nodded. I followed him to a spot. A large house was there.

"This is it?" I asked. Conner checked the map.

"Yep," he said," this is our new home." I saw a human, around the age of 17 sitting on a tree stump. He was just sitting there. I was around 25, so a big age difference. "What's that kid doing?" Conner asked. He called him kid, even though the person was around 17, Conner was around 26 so he called almost everyone younger than him a kid.

"I don't know," I said. "Let's just get inside." The teen stood up and walked over.

"Hello," he said. He had spiky orange hair, and bright blue eyes. "I'm Jack, I'm going to be the part time mayor for Jonathan while he takes a vacation." He held out his hand, urging a handshake. I shook his hand.

"I'm Philip," I said. Conner took out the key for the house and messed with the lock. "This is Conner."

"Nice to meet you," he said. He looked up at the house. He put his hands in his pockets. "Big, and a nice house. Bought it from Nook, right?"

"Yep," Conner said.

"Well, I need to get some sleep," he said. He walked off, but then turned. "Philip and Conner?"

"Yeah?" we both said, almost automatically.

"If you see an eagle, green, knock on my door, or English's," he said.

"Why?" I said.

"He's not doing any good," he said," if you really want to know, talk to me tomorrow." He walked off.

"Door's open," Conner said. He opened the door. He went inside, and I followed. He turned on the light. It was a big Living room. "I've got upstairs, you have downstairs. Goodnight." I nodded. I went downstairs, and turned on the light. I took out a leaf and set it on the ground. It immediately turned into a bed. I laid down, and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

6:00 a.m.! Jonathan told me I should get to Town Hall around 6:30 a.m. I scrambled out of my PJs and got dressed. I ran out the door, and locked it. I ran to Town Hall. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I took out the key Jonathan gave me. I opened the door. No-one was inside. The lights were off and there was complete silence. I turned on the lights, to see no-one. I lifted the counter, and sat down in Jonathan's chair. It felt weird, but I liked the chair. It was a swirly chair. Man, I loved these things when I was a kid. I walked up to Isabelle's desk. I saw paperwork for resident registration. All the papers looked like I needed to fill out. I took the papers and put them on Jonathan's desk. I filled out every sheet, every question, except for Mayor signature. I was good at it to say the least. Jonathan said he would only be gone two days. I just had to try my best. It was around noon when I had filled out all the paperwork. I sighed. It was lonely to say the least, and the voices in my head went loose.

_So, you think helping Jonathan will make you two friend? PHWOE! No one likes you. You're just Jack. You think you're doing a service! NO! You should have let Jonathan do this dumb job. This is probably why Isabelle isn't here because you're here. YOU'RE USELESS!_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I heard the echo of my voice and the fleeing of birds outside. Oops. I stood up. I had down everything I needed to. I took out the note Jonathan asked me to give to Isabelle. I set the note on her desk, and walked outside. I locked the door to the Town Hall. I saw Isabelle, almost sprinting to the Town Hall. Must of slept in. I just kept walking, key in hand. I slipped the key into my pocket. I saw the two new villagers in front of their house. They were two cats named Conner and Philip. I found that out last night. I sighed. I walked to the beach. At the beach, I saw an X on the ground. I got out my shovel and dug it up. It was... another note. I read it in a hurry, quickly taking out some stationary, ready to copy down the fine print. It said,

To Grover,

I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE! Don't correct me if I spelt something wrong, I'm typing in a hurry. You told me I would receive Marshal one day, one day you said I would get a mummy dog, and another day you said you would get the little pest ruining your plans. THEN ANOTHER ONE STOPPED YOU? You are one of my most idiotic recruits. You annoy me so much, but I put up with your crap. I need someone, anyone, now! I'm sending Carl and Stu to help out (Also, smack Stu for me for having an idiotic name). You three are the most stupid recruits I have. I'm sick of this. I need you to get a least a twig because when I asked you to get a note that was on this beach, that Marshal found it. I CAN'T HAVE YOU FAIL ANYMORE! You must get me something you worm.

Master

I put the piece of paper in the ground and put my copy in my pocket. I walked up the slope. I knew I had to help, but I didn't want to. No-one every thanked me. I sighed. I then saw a rip of the note on the ground. I read it. It said,

Also, take the secretary. Jonathan's out of town, and it would be horrible if his companion and friend was missing when he returned. Also, he may blame a specific kid, one that he asked to be part time mayor.

I put the small piece of torn paper, and ran up the slope.

**DUM DUM DUMMMMM! Another Dramatic ending (Maybe? I don't know)! Also, Jonathan is not going anywhere from his position! Jonathan will be mayor for most of the story, just to tell you! Sorry if I was harsh *face palm* .. I hope you are all enjoying the story! In the review section, please say what you liked and didn't like! I would like to know so I don't repeat some of the mistakes I did! Thank You! WAIT! Real Quick! Are you enjoying this story? Should I keep going? Please, say in the reviews! Thanks!**

**Jack**


	11. Another Saving

Jack

I ran up the slope, running to the Town Hall. I had to something. I knew if Isabelle was missing Jonathan would probably blame me. I ran up to the Town Hall. The door was locked. I took out the key. I unlocked the door. I turned on the light. No-one was there. I saw that the note was opened and there was a couple of teardrops on it. I sighed. I looked around the Town Hall. I saw that there was a mess on each desk. Jonathan's and Isabelle's. I looked around. There was probably a part of this puzzle I was missing. I didn't know what though. I kept looking. If I knew Grover, something would be here, a note of sorts. I then heard a rustle. I ran to Isabelle's desk and I bent down. I saw a dog with bright blue eyes stare at me. He jumped up and tried to run. I grabbed him by the collar and he came back.

"OH! Mate what was that for?" He asked me.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I was talking in a stern tone. Something I never did.

"Oh, heh heh, nothing. I'm just. You know, checking out the Town Hall." He was sweating.

"I SAID, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I yelled. He was sweating. He looked at me.

"Eh, all right mate. I'll tell you. I'm Stu, the traveling dog of duty. I work for," he caught himself," I can't say, but Grover and Carl left me here. I feel like I should leave the organization."

"Where is Grover?" I asked, in a calmer voice.

"Eh, he should be maybe, 2 or maybe 3 miles away. You'll never catch him," he said. He had a smirk on his face. I held the dog up. He was very light. "Chap! Chap! Stop it! Why are you doing this?" I put the dog down and gripped his wrist.

"Follow, or you'll meet Mr. Shovel," I held up the shovel I had. He nodded. I dragged him to the Classic Police Station. "Hey Booker," I said. The cop looked at me. "I have a fugitive." He nodded.

"Do you have proof?"

"He was in the Town Hall," I said," the Hall inside was a mess, and Isabelle's gone."

"That's enough," he said," Copper will pick you up soon, chap." The dog's eyes got wide.

"Please mate, don't leave me here. I've been with Copper before. This cop may act tough, but he isn't. It's his brother. Please Mate!" I saw the plea in his eyes. I wanted to help, but he had something to do with the disappearance of Isabelle.

"Sorry Stu," I said," but Booker. You better make sure that you don't lay a paw on him. Okay?" I was talking in the same tone I did earlier.

"Yes, I think," he said. The dog smiled. I could tell it wasn't a strained one or a mean one. He was really happy and thankful. I walked out of the police station. I then saw a panda, looking through the Town Hall window. I then saw Grover. He was standing on the side of the Town Hall, Isabelle's wrist was securely fastened to Grover's Talons.

"Is he in there?" Grover asked.

"I don't believe so," the panda said. He must be Carl. "We've got the dog so we can get out of here. Besides, the boss hates Stu anyway. Sometimes helping the animals we try to catch. Remember the last time we tried to catch this dog?"

"Yep," he said," master wasn't happy."

"Hey Grover," I said. The eagle looked at me. "Remember me?"

"You," he said. "Take the dog Carl," he said. "I have business with this man." Carl took Isabelle. He stood there, with a wicked grin. He wanted to see me get crushed. I then saw Tides, run up on Carl. He basically jumped on his back. It was pretty funny, seeing him riding the panda like a horse. I actually laughed out loud. "What is so funny?" Grover asked. I pointed. He looked. Isabelle ran to the front of the Town Hall. She opened the door, and then a heard a click. She locked herself in. Smart move.

"So Grover," I said," are you going to come at me?" He grumbled and charged me. I dodged it and said something kids at school said to me. "You mad bro?" He snarled and charged. He barely got me. I flew to the ground. He got over me.

"Oh, poor baby," he said. He threw me over his shoulder. I couldn't do anything. I was like a sitting duck. I couldn't do anything. "You mad?" He asked me.

"Very," I said. Tides had gotten Carl pinned to the ground, and Booker ran outside and took Carl into the Police station. Tides looked at me. My head was a little dizzy. I was being spun. I then felt my shovel on my back. I took it off my back, and put it in my hands. I whacked him in the back of the head. He dropped me. I was on the ground. He was dizzy, but he ran off. Tides came over and offered me his handing. I took it and he helped me up.

"Thanks for helping," I said. He looked at me oddly. "Really."

"Okay," he said," but the pest got away."

"Yep," I said, brushing the dust off me. "At least we got Carl and Stu."

"Stu?"

"Other guy."

"Okay."

"So yeah," I said. "I'm going to go home I think. I'll be sore all day tomorrow."

"Okay Jack," he said," see you later." I waved goodbye. I was walking home when I heard a click and the Town Hall door opened.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice said. I knew it belonged to Isabelle, I remembered that voice.

"Hello," I said. I had my back to her. I didn't want to turn.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she said. I could hear her scratching the back of her head. "Who are you?"

"I'm just Jack."

"Well, thank you, and why did you help me?"

"For Jonathan and for... well, it was the right thing to do."

"Well, anyway, I can't say this enough, Thank you." She closed the Town Hall door. I walked off. Stupid, I thought. I should always make eye contact. I sighed. I sat down in the grass, and sighed.

**Well, that's solved! Also, I will at LEAST make 20 chapters for this story! I've seen that people like this story, so yeah! I'll at LEAST, have 20 chapters for this story! Thanks for Reading and I'll see you tomorrow for the next chapter (Maybe...)!**

**Jack**


	12. The Dream

Jack

I sat down on my bed. I sighed. I looked up at the ceiling of my tiny house. I sighed, yet again. I just... thought about things. I had gotten a letter from Jonathan saying that he was coming early because of the kidnapping incident. I started singing under my breath. I looked at the piano I bought a little while ago. I wasn't great, but I had actually come up with melodies for some of the songs I sang. I mostly sang depressing songs, pop because that was all my radio played, and K.K. songs. I knew that when an animal bought a radio, they would only play one K.K. song. I didn't have any yet. I walked up to the piano. I only sang songs I remembered, and I usually sang along with the radio. I sat down on the piano bench. I looked at the black piano. Just sitting there. I placed my hands onto the keys. I felt the white keys and the black ones. I sighed. I started playing something that came to my mind. I was playing in piano (soft) so no-one could hear me. I was very cautious about my music. I didn't like it when people or animals heard me playing an instrument or singing. I kept playing. My fingers hitting the keys. The A, B, C, D, E, F, and G keys were all being hit at least once. I felt better. I always did after I sang. I was also singing while I played. It was hard to sing and play, but I managed.

I stepped up from the black instrument. I had played for about 2 hours. My fingers would probably be sore the next day. I always said that, but then I was never sore. It was always odd. I sat down on my bed. It was around 7 p.m. I was exhausted. I laid in my bed. I looked at the ceiling for a second, and then my eyelids got droopy. I was asleep in a second.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack, Dream World

I was standing in... I don't know. I knew I was dreaming. I looked around. The room I was in was dim, almost no light. A man with beady yellow eyes was sitting on a chair. He had a glass of something in front of him, and he was in a trench coat. He had a cane in hand. I bet he didn't need it. He just liked having it. He sighed. A rooster walked in.

"Where is he," the man asked. He said it in a stern voice.

"U-um, he's n-not here yet s-sir," the rooster said.

"Dang it Earl!" The man exclaimed. 'You told me he would be here, at THIS time."

"Why d-didn't you c-cuss sir? If you d-d-don't mind me a-asking."

"I don't have time for your crap, I can cuss, when I wish to!" The man stood up. The rooster backed up. "Now, I'll ask again," the man said, sitting down. "Where is Grover!" I sort of gapped. This was the so called, 'Master'. I heard a door open. A confused eagle came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late sir," he said," Grover's late some times."

"I don't care," the 'Master' said. "Where is the secretary?" 'Master' sat down. Two bears were at his sides.

"Um, we failed," Grover said. I saw the 'Master's' face crunch up. "But it wasn't my fault!" The 'Master' was about to say something, but he stopped. "It was Carl's and Stu's! Stu got caught by that Jack! Then, Jack came out. I told Carl to take the dog away. I was going to take care of Jack, and Carl could get out of there, but he stood there! Then, that one kid, English (Tides) came out and attacked Carl!" The master just sat there.

"I can't sit here, knowing that you little pieces of crap are running around doing absoulutly nothing!" He slammed his fist on his desk. "Leave me, and go to the tiny town that I TOLD you to get at least one measly animal!" Grover ran out of the room.

"Leave me," he said. The two bears walked out of the room. The man took a drink of the liquid in front of him. "Well Jack. You've found the dream world." He looked right at me. I couldn't speak.

" Don't test me, small one," he said. My vision then went blurry and I couldn't see anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack, Real World

I woke up with sweat on my forehead. I wiped the sweat off, and stood up. I yawned. I scratched the back of my head. I had on my pajamas. I got dressed and put on my light jacket. I walked outside, and the sun rays blinded me. I checked my watch. It was 12 p.m.! I had to get to Town Hall, but then I saw I had mail. I opened the mailbox. It was a letter from Jonathan. It read,

Dear Jack,

Thank you! Isabelle's safe! I couldn't be more grateful. I went back to my parent's and Isabelle and Digby are going away for a bit. I hope you can be mayor until then!

Jonathan

I leaned against my door. Great.

**Well, that was a thing. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry about the late update. **

**Jack**


	13. Captures

Jack

I was exhausted. I leaned back in the swirly chair at the Town Hall. I had been working for about maybe... 11 hours? I worked for around 12 to 14 hours a day thanks to Jonathan. I felt lucky when Isabelle was here. She could probably get all of this work down in 3 hours, but I needed more time. I wasn't used to all this paperwork so I had to double, triple check everything. It was March 7th. I had missed Festivale due to all this work. Everyday, it's the same thing. Wake up at 9 a.m. Work till around 9 or 10 p.m. Then, I need my sleep, and sometimes I awake by a knock at my door. Once it was Evy telling me Carl was stalking around. Another time it was Philip. Yet another was Evy and Tides. Another was just Tides. I was being awoken at around 1 p.m. I was being stretched. People needed me, and Jonathan and Isabelle needed me to take care of the town. I was being used. I was used to it though. I had two younger brothers, a sister around my age, and two older brothers. I was constantly needed by my younger brothers, and sometimes by my sister. I was the smartest between the four of us. My older brothers relying on me to do their chores when they went out.

I was fed up. Also, my friends needed me, but at least they cared. My younger brothers and my sister cared about me, but my older brothers treated me like crap. My friends now and then need me, but I can only do so much. I leaned back. I sighed. Sometimes I wish I wasn't here, but I was. There was nothing I could do, but leave. I didn't want to do that. I knew some of the villagers and humans looked up to me. I didn't want that. I wanted to leave, but I had friends. Some things made me want to leave, and some things made me want to stay here. I sighed. I was depressed. I heard someone trying to open the front door. I did have it locked. I went up to it and unlocked. A man walked in. He had on a trench coat.

"Hello," he said. "I'm looking for Jonathan. I have some mail for him."

"Sorry," I said. "Jonathan's gone right now. I'm acting as part time mayor"

"Well, I need to see something that states you as part time mayor." A hamster walked in.

"Come on Frank," he said. He pulled on the man's pants. The man bent down. The hamster said something in his ear, and I actually could here what he said. "Listen, if you don't do what the Master told you to do, He'll take your house." The man had a look of sadness on his face. He was being used, like me. I knew he didn't want to do, I could sort of sense it.

"Well, I'm going to need to take you away," Frank said. "If you'll fol-"

"No." I stated. He looked at me, confused. "I'm the part time mayor, and I know that this is for this Master guy." The hamster looked at me. He took out a frying pan.

"Come on little kid," he said.

"Little?" I said. "Look's like you're the little one." I bent down to his level. He smacked me with the pan and I fell over. I was going to be knocked out, but I heard a little bit of speech.

"Now you can go," the hamster said. I heard footsteps, but then a smack of a frying pan. "Just kidding!" I heard laughter. I then saw only blackness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack, Cell

I awoke in a small cell.

"What the," I said. I looked around the tiny thing. It was a cell. I was in prison. I saw a little toilet with a sink next to it. I saw a bed, it was a bunk bed. I saw a skeleton on the upper bunk. It almost scared me to death. I sighed. I guess they got me. I sat on the stiff bed. I looked around. There wasn't anything in the tiny cell, expect for the things I already said. I saw a journal on the ground. I picked it up. I flipped through it. Only one page was filled out. It probably had 30 pages at least. I read the page. It said

To whomever is reading this,

My name was Doug. I've been in this dump for 2 years, for being a part time mayor for the town, Roadside. I was taken by a small hamster and a panda bear (Carl). I never intended this to happen. I'm still alive. That skeleton is to make sure that you don't take MY bed. If you're up there, pray. I'm just kidding! I was part time mayor for Jonathan. It was his first week, and he asked me if I could be part time mayor. I accepted. The Town Hall didn't have a secretary, but it probably does now. If you've met Jonathan, and he tells you that he's only been the mayor for a while, he's actually been it for 5 years. He told me that, and I believed me. He actually sent me a letter that told me he had been mayor for a while, 3 years, while I was being mayor. He isn't a bad guy. I'm probably smashing things with a pickaxe outside. I hope you're a good guy, and don't you dare do anything stupid without me.

I put the journal on the floor. I smiled. He seemed like a nice guy. I looked out of the cell. I saw a whole entire set of cells across from me. I sighed. I didn't care if I met good people, I was in a dump. A prison. I didn't even know if I wanted to go back to Roadside. I looked at my watch. It was 11:59 a.m. My watch struck twelve, and a bell went off in the prison.

"Lunch Time," a microphone screamed. I got up. The prison doors opened automatically. I saw other cellmates get out of their cells. I sighed. "If any of you try to run, we have men at every corner. Remember that." I looked around. I saw men with guns almost everywhere. I followed the other cellmates. I didn't belong here. I sighed. I sat down at a table in the giant room. It must of been a sort of cafeteria. I sighed. I looked up at the lights, dangling from a thread. I looked at the other cellmates. I was never hungry for an odd reason. I saw a dog. It was Stu. He saw me and ran over.

"Hey there," he said. "Thanks for sticking up for me with Booker. I just came here instead of the place." He shivered. "Why are you here."

"Mayor fraud," I said. "Or at least I think. Some hamster knocked me out and brought me here. Also a guy named Frank."

"Ah, Fred. Yep, he's a feisty one." I looked at him odd. "What?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Well, I've changed my ways. When I get out of here, I'm going to be a changed dog."

"Good," I said. He sighed.

"I'm done for though," he said. "The 'Master' is going to try to bail me out and then I'm going to say no, and he'll probably try to kill me." Ouch. That wasn't good.

"Well, just do the right thing." We talked for the whole entire Lunch time. I then stepped up when the microphone went off. "I'll talk to you later." He nodded. I walked to the cell. When I went inside, the door automatically closed. The skeleton was on the ground and I heard snoring on the top bunk. I sat down on my so called, 'bed'. I sighed, and laid down. I went asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Evy

I woke up around 12 p.m. Man, did I sleep in late. I walked out into the blinding sun light. I wasn't in the greatest mood. I looked around. No-one was around. I saw Punchy run up to me.

"EVY! JACKHE'SGONEANDWECAN'TFINDHIMANDWENEEDHELPANDWE...WENEEDHELP!"

"Calm down," I said.

"Okay," he said, normally. "Jack's gone!" What? Why would he be gone. "Follow me." I followed him to the Town Hall. The door was propped open by a rock. When I went inside, the place was a mess. Wow, was this Jack's doing (maybe)?

"See!" He said. "Jack's Gone!" I didn't even think he knew Jack.

"Do you even know him?"

"Yeah," he said. "He's talked to me and then walked into his house all depressed." I saw English running around. Jack was the only one who called him Tides, and some others as well. He was probably freaked out too. What was I going to do?

**WHEW! That was fun! I had a really fun time making this chapter. I hope you did too! I think like all the OCs will get a couple of POVs. I hope you like hearing some other character's POVs. Also, I'm going to try and include all the OCs in the story more often. So, I think a couple of more OCs will be main character's and I think Alec won't be one anymore (Sorry.). Can you guess who? Well, I'm out and I'm going to start working on my Chapters! Also, if you're wondering, I've never gone to jail/prison. I hope I never do (Don't we all?). On that note, Bye!**

**Jack**


	14. Escaping

Jonathan

I looked out the window. Finally, I was going home. I missed Festivale, but I didn't mind. I had fun with my parents and some old friends. I leaned back in the train seat. I sighed. I should tell Jack I've been mayor for 5 years, but then he may not trust me. He was a good kid, well not really a kid. I was 23, and he was 17... I think. I saw the train station in sight.

"Next stop, Roadside," a voice said. I stood up. The train stopped, and I got off. I breathed in the air. It was good to be here. I walked to Town Hall. I took out the key, and walked to the door. It was open. I opened.

"Hey Jack," I said. The lights were off. I turned them on. There were folders here and folders there. "Dang it Jack," I said, out loud, even though no one was there. I looked around. It looked like Jack was here today, but I wasn't certain. Did the same thing that happened to Doug happen to Jack. I hoped not. I sat down in my chair. The door opened. It was English.

"Jonathan! Where's Jack?" He said. I shrugged.

"I just got here," I said.

"Well, he's gone." I sighed.

"Again?"

"What do you mean, again, Jonathan?" He was talking in a stern voice. He probably thought that I had something to do with it. His arm's were crossed.

"I've been here for five years now," I said," as mayor."

"You said that you've only been mayor for a couple of weeks," he said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you the truth, but what I mean by again is that there was another person who I asked to be part time mayor. When I came back, he was gone."

"So, Jack may be... dead?"

"I don't know," I said," he may be in jail."

"Why!?"

"Because, Booker may haven't expected him to be here in place of me."

"Wait," he said. I heard him mumble," Grover."

"Who's Grover?"

"No-one," he said. "If you're not helping, then what's the point?" He ran out of the Town Hall. Man, I knew he probably thought I was a horrible person. I slouched. Now what? That was always the question.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

English (Tides)

I walked out of the Town Hall. I sighed. I was pissed at Jonathan. I didn't know what to do. I sighed. I was turning into Jack. Was that a bad thing? I didn't know. I felt like I didn't know anything. Jonathan was being mayor, and I was just a guy. A guy that cared about his friends. I didn't think Jonathan was that kind of guy. I sighed. I walked into the train station. I just looked at the empty rails. I was going to wait for the train and maybe find Jack. I didn't know. I sat down on the couch in the corner. I sighed. Man, I was depressed. That wasn't like me. I wish I had help, but Jack was the only person I considered a friend. I knocked on his door during the night, and he helped me get rid of Grover and the other crazy people. He needed me to help him now. I saw someone walk into the train station. I didn't know who it was. I didn't care. They walked out. I sighed. I was tired and my only friend was dead or in jail. I didn't know where Jack was. I guess I would try the prison first. If he wasn't there. He must be dead. I felt like crying.

This wasn't like me. I wasn't like this. Huh, I guess this is how I turned out though. I looked up. Two people walked inside the train station. I knew who they were. It was Zoe and Evy. Evy also knocked on Jack's door about Carl I think. That measly little panda. Yesh, he was a handful.

"English?" Zoe said. Jack was the only one who called me Tides. I don't think anyone else did. I nodded. "Are you going to find Jack?"

"Yep," I said. I leaned back in the couch thing. It was more of a couple of seats. "Why are you here?"

"To help," Evy said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. The train pulled up. Isabelle and Digby came out. I guess they got back from they're trip. I stood up. The three of us went onto the train.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

I awoke to a noise. It was that Doug.

"Well, you're awake," he said. He was on the upper bunk at the moment.

"Yes," I said. "I read that page in the journal."

"Ah, so you did," he said," what did you think of it?"

"I know Jonathan," I said. He was silent. "I was part time mayor when a hamster and a man knocked me out and took me here."

"Well, you know Jonathan."

"Yep," I said.

"Well, if you're thinking he's insane, or mean, he's a good guy."

"Okay," I said. It was in the middle of the night. I heard a low whisper. I looked at the cage door. I couldn't see.

"Here," Doug said. He let a flashlight fall on the floor.

"Thanks," I said. I pointed the flashlight at the cell door. I turned it on. It was Stu.

"Oh! Don't you flash that light in my face mate," he said. I turned it off.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to bust you out," he said. "You made me go here instead of that camp." He shivered. "Which means, I didn't have a rough time serving my time."

"So, how are you going to open the cage door?" He looked down.

"I don't know," he said," but I have some spare parts that maybe you could make something with." Doug jumped out of his bed, and ran up to the cell.

"Give em," Doug said. Stu handed him the parts. Doug sat down and in 5 minutes, he had a button.

"What is that?" I said.

"What! Do you not build?"

"I don't."

"Well, you need to learn!" Doug said. He picked up a small wire, and connected it to the Cage. He pressed the button. The cage opened. I walked out.

"Doug, are you coming?" I said.

"Nah," he said. "I'm going to serve my time, one more month, then, I may cuss Jonathan out the second I arrive in Roadside." I laughed.

"Ok," I said. "Let's go Stu." Stu nodded. It was pitch black.

"Just follow me," Stu whispered. I nodded. He probably couldn't hear, but I didn't want to talk. I was almost about to jump out of my pants. I just sort of followed. We got to a door, which was unlocked. I heard voices. Stu shushed me.

"It's fine," I whispered. He looked. They were just snoring, and they were all sleep talking.

"Go close the door George," one of them said. There were 5 of them.

"You do it," another said. I chuckled. Stu shushed me.

"What was that," another said.

"It was you," another one said. I almost cracked up. I was childish. We walked to the front door. When we got out into the cold outside, Stu looked at me.

"Bam!" He said. "I did it!"

"Yeah you did," I said. "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know," he said. "I can't go to Roadside. I think I'll go to another town. I'll send you a letter with my address when I move into a new town, then, just send me a letter if you need me." I nodded. He ran to the train station. I did as well. The train arrived. We both got on, and he went to the back of the train. I went to the front. I sat down. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zoe

We were on the train. We arrived at the jail, when a dog and a man came on the train. It was Jack, and we didn't know who the dog was. We saw Jack sit down in a seat. English stood up, but Evy stopped him.

"Give him some time," she said.

"Agreed," I said. I knew Jack needed a bit. He had been thrown in a cell for no reason. He didn't deserve it. He was a good guy. I leaned back. I hoped that nothing bad happened in town.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alec

I yawned. I had been fishing for about 2 hours now. I didn't know that though. I checked my watch.

"Jeez," I said. "I need to get home." I put my fishing rod in my pocket. I put my hands in them too. I started home. It was around 11 p.m. Why did I stay up this late? I didn't know. I saw my small house in front of me. I then heard a rustle. I looked over. It had been a while since Jack told me about Grover. He hadn't actually talked to me since. He was really depressed, but right now, I don't care. I looked around. I saw a light shadow, but I couldn't tell what it was. A man stood up.

"Hello Alec," he said.

"W-what do you w-want?" I said.

"I need you to come with me," he said. He was in a trench coat. He had on a hat, covering his eyes. I could only see his smirk.

"No," I said.

"Then we'll do this the hard way."

"What do you mean we?" A bag went over my head. I couldn't see anything. I was hit by a baseball bat, and I couldn't see anything.

**Well, that was cool. Alec's in trouble, and Jack is out of jail/prison. Oh boy! Also, don't forget to drop a review, it helps me know how you are enjoying the story! Chapter 14, 6 more until I hit my goal. I just want to say, after chapter 20, I may stop this story at any time, but don't worry! That's for later. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Jack**


	15. Again?

Jack

I jumped out of the train. I was tired. I could barely stand. I sighed. I breathed in the air. Man, it was a lot better to smell this air then the jail's air. I walked home. I was going to talk to Jonathan the next day. I was angry at him. I didn't know how to express myself though. I sighed. I was depressed. I heard an airplane in the sky. Never heard one of those here. I wish I knew how to fly. Flying in the clouds. Alone.

I saw my house in sight. I took out my key. Surprisingly, they didn't take the Town Hall key or my home key when the hamster took me away. I opened up my house. I saw Zoe, Tides, and Evy come out of the train station. Did they try and find me? I smiled. Maybe some people actually cared about me. I went into my house. I sat down on my bed. It was around midnight. I sighed. I laid on my bed. I turned off the lights, and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack, Dream World

Again? I was in the same office. I looked around. I could move. I heard screaming. I ran to the source of the sound. It was Alec. He wasn't hurt, but he was probably terrified. He was in a room. I could walk through walls, being in the dream world and all. He was sitting on a bench. The room had no opening, or exit. There probably was one, but it was hard to find. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What!" He yelled," Who's there!?" I tried to speak. I couldn't. I rumbled around in my pockets. I found my stationary and a pen. I wrote a note on it. The note read,

Alec! It's me, Jack. I'm in like a dream world. Where are you? Tell me and I'll try to find you. I can't speak, but I can hear you.

I put the note on the ground. Alec picked it up and skimmed it. He looked around.

"Jack?" I couldn't say anything. "I don't know where I am," he simply stated. Wait, I could ask Stu to get him. He used to work for them. My vision got blurry, and I heard knocks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack, Real world

I woke up to a constant knocks.

"Coming," I said. The knocks kept going. "SHUT UP!" They stopped. I put on my jacket and opened the door. It was Eric. I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Hey Jack," he said. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You did," I said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but English told me to get you."

"Tides?"

"Why do you call him Tides?"

"Just like you don't know what's wrong, I don't know why I call him Tides."

"Well, follow me," he said. I saw Tides's house in sight. Eric knocked. Tides opened the door. He was clearly awake. He wasn't even in his PJs.

"What do you need Tides?" I asked.

"Well," he said. "Someone's walking around." I sighed.

"You two just go to bed, I'll take care of it." He nodded. Tides closed his door and Eric ran off. I was going to deal with it. Just like everything else. Yet the question was still there. Should I do this, or should I go find Alec? I didn't know, but then I knew. I didn't know where Alec was so I should focus on the task at hand.

I walked around. I saw a man with a trench coat on.

"Excuse me sir," I said. He looked at me.

"Why hello sir," he said. "Why would you be out in the middle of the night?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He chuckled.

"You shouldn't be messing with things you don't have control of," he said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I would say the same thing to you. You shouldn't be here."

"You don't have the authority to tell me that. If anyone should tell me that, it should be the mayor." He had a point. "Now, we need to get on with business.

"What do you mean, 'we'?"

"I'm talking to them." A bag was put over me. I was screwed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Again! Another kidnapping. Dat's bad. Also, we've exceeded 50 reviews! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S AMAZING! Thank you all for reviewing, and please continue. It helps me know what you're enjoying in this story! I can't wait to make the next chapter. Until then, Thank You!**

**Jack**


	16. The Voice

**Really quickly I have something to say! If you wish to know the backstories to the characters in this story, go to my profile, then go to stories, and then select the backstories story. The reason I made this backstory story was for this chapter and some others. I'm going to mention Jack's backstory in this chapter, and other backstories will probably take effect in other chapters. So you probably want to read it before this chapter. See you at the end of this chapter!**

Jack

I only saw blackness. I couldn't see anything. I was in my mind maybe? I only saw blackness. A light was turned on. I didn't see anyone. When would I be able to see the real world.

"Hello Jack," a voice said. I jumped back. It was the voice. This voice always talked to me. I had never been in a dream with it though.

"H-hello," I said. I looked around. I heard a bellowing laugh.

"Why are you talking to me? You usually just listen, then tell me to shut up."

"Yeah, but I'm in a dream with you now."

"I'm not a person. I'm a darkness. The side you thought you could hide. The side you hid when you arrived here. Do you remember this?" He showed me pictures. The pictures... of my last day in my hometown. The burning corpses of the residents. The last time I saw my family. I still hadn't contacted my two younger brothers. They were my only family members I still had. I closed my eyes and looked down. I never wanted to remember that again.

"Look," the voice said. My eyes shot open and I looked at the memories. I started getting teary eyed.

"P-please, S-stop!" The voice laughed again.

"Why? We're just having some FUN!" He laughed again. The memories vanished and my eyes closed. I looked around.

"So," the voice said. "Have you considered to die?"

"W-why?"

"Well, do you even LISTEN to me, or the people/animals around you? They all hate you."

"No, th-they don't."

"Oh, so that's what you think." I heard a noise. I fell down. I felt like I had just been stabbed. He laughed.

"Are you having fun?"

"No," I said. I started crying. "Just go!"

"Oh, and attack this kid?" I saw Alec.

"NO!"

"Well, your wish is my command."

"NO!" The voice was quiet.

"You want to experience more of this?" I felt like I was burning. He chuckled.

"It's better than you messing with others."

"Your right, so why don't you feel pain in the real world?" The ground under me disappeared. I was falling. I then woke up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack, Real World

"Jack, Jack!" A voice said. My eyelids fluttered open. I looked around. Where... am I? I looked over. It was Alec.

"Hey Alec," I said, calmly. I felt like nothing would be worse then the dream I just had.

"Thank god you're alright."

"Yeah," I said. "Are we at their place?"

"Who's"

"The Master's," I said. A man entered. "Him."

"Hello Boys," the man said. I spat at him. He wiped the spit off his trench coat.

"Nice bunch," he said. "Now you." He pointed at Alec.

"He has a name," I said.

"I don't care," the Master said. "I just used you as bait. Jack, I want you to get the hell out of my hair, join me, or die."

"How about none of those options," I said. "How about, you let Alec go, and I'll join you."

"Jack? Are you insane?!" Alec said. I looked at him.

"Maybe."

"I will accept this," the Master said. "Guards!"

"I need to see him get on the train."

"Very well, follow me."

"Um, ropes?" I said. He turned. He took out a knife and cut the ropes.

"Follow." The two of us got up. He gestured Alec to a flight of stairs and gestured me to follow him. I followed. We went up to a window.

"See?" I saw Alec walking to the train.

"I need to make sure he gets on."

"Okay. Also, my name is Jon, and you remember that." I nodded. Wait. Was Jon and Jonathan the same person. Nah, he didn't look like him. I saw Alec sit in the train station.

"See?"

"Yeah, but it's time for me to go," I said. He looked at me strangely.

"No, the agreement was fo-"

"It was for me to jump out this window." He chuckled.

"That's insane."

"I am." I jumped out the window. What did the kids say? Yolo? Ah, it doesn't matter. I hit the ground with a loud thud. I was still alive. I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

"Get him!" Jon yelled. I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Alec," I said. I saw the kid look out and see me. He ran up to me. He looked up at the window and at me. I had some glass in my face. I was a mess.

"You would."

"I would." He helped me up. I could limp. It was at night. We got to the train station.

"Last chance to Roadside!" The conductor yelled. We jumped on the train. We saw Grover and 3 other animals. They weren't happy. I then saw a train right behind us. Seriously?! That's not right. They jumped on and then the train started moving towards us. I knew we would get to Roadside, but then die on the ground there. We sat down.

"Alec."

"Yeah?"

"We need to get inside Town Hall, then lock the door and barricade the door with furniture. If Isabelle, Jonathan, or both of them are there it doesn't matter. Okay?"

"Okay." The train stopped. That was faster then I expected. We jumped out of the train. When we did, the train just went. The other train stopped. They were behind us. We ran up to the Town Hall door. I got the key out. I unlocked the door and went inside. The lights were off. I turned them on. Jonathan was laying on his desk, asleep, and so was Isabelle. Wow, weird. I locked the door. We just sat there. Hoping they didn't find us. I heard a knock on the door. Jonathan mumbled, but he was still asleep. I heard banging on the door. Jonathan jumped up.

"What?" He said. He walked up to us. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well," I said.

"I'll tell him," Alec said. He told Jonathan everything.

"Why did you bring them here?!" I pondered for a bit.

"I don't know actually," I said. The banging kept going off. I heard Isabelle yawn.

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked.

"Well I jumped out a window so. Bye!" I said. I ran up to a window and jumped out. I was crazy, I know. I just ran. The animals chased me. I think I was screwed again. I ran. I ran to my house, then ran back to Town Hall. I jumped in through the same window. I dusted myself off.

"That was fun," I said.

"Your INSANE!" Jonathan yelled.

"Thank you," I said.

"That's not good," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, so? I act how I want to. I like me, and if you don't, you can push me out of here right NOW!" I yelled. He was silent. So was Isabelle.

"Nice going Jack," Alec said.

"Thanks," I said. I gave him a fist bump. Jonathan was speechless. I snapped at him. I knew that karma would bite me in the butt sooner or later. I heard the voices.

_See what you just did? No wonder no one likes you. Your senseless. You have no FEELINGS! You're just a walking corpse. Your nothing compared to me. The one that starts your suffering, and I will say when this ENDS!_

"No," I said, out loud. Everyone looked at me weird. "No, you can't control my life. I'm a person, and your just a voice. I won't die. I'll prosper. You'll die at some point. Not me. Not me." I sighed. The voice kept going.

_Oh really? You think you'll be the one living. Ha. I'll control your small mind stupid child. You may THINK that people like you. That animals want to be friends with you. Do you really think that'll every happen? It won't. It just won't._

"Yeah it will," I stated. "I'm may be crazy, and even thought about suicide, but that doesn't mean you'll control me. I may think people like me, but at least I like me. I least I do."

_I laugh at you. You really think you'll have a happy ending? You won't. I'll soon be you. You'll be me, and I'll be you. You can't do anything! I AM YOUR GOD!_

I felt a sharp pain.

"Hit me with your best shot. I'll still live. It may feel bad, but it never happened." I looked where my pain went off. There was blood.

_Oh really? You ignorant worm! I'll control you just like I controlled Jon as a kid! Making him be evil. It isn't his fault. Wait, it is. I just tried to make you feel that you have something in common with someone else, and you know what? You're gone!_

I felt another pain.

"Jack?" Alec asked. Jonathan was still silent. Isabelle was just gaping. I fell down. My vision going blurry.

"JACK!" Alec screamed. I heard footsteps outside. I heard the residents take the animals out. I heard the Town Hall door open. I soon saw Evy, Tides, Zoe, and Alec over me.

"JACK!" They all yelled. I had a feint smile. I couldn't see anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alec

I walked around the small room. We were in an exhibit in the museum's gift shop. I was pacing around, same as English. Zoe and Evy went out for a bit. Jack was laying on a bed. We were both concerned about him. It wasn't right. Why did Jack go through all this suffering? I never knew. It just wasn't right.

"Do you think he's alright," English said.

"I hope so," I said. I heard a smack downstairs. Another in the gift shop. A man came in.

"I hope you don't mind if I take Mr. Lazypants for a quick ride."

**Did you think it was going to end there? Never! Also, I plan to make another OC insert story! I'll tell you all when it's up. Here's the catch about the story though. I want everyone to enter NEW characters. It would be cool! We could have all the characters in one packed up world! It would be... epic, you could say. I hope you all review and enjoy this chapter/story!**

**Jack**


	17. I don't know what to name this

Jack

I awoke in a exhibit at the museum. I was laying in a bed. I saw Alec and Tides in chairs, tied up. Jon was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hello Jack," he said. "Did you think you could get away?" I spat in his face, just like I did at his headquarters.

"Hello Jon," I said. He wiped the spit off. "What do you want?"

"You didn't follow our agreement."

"You made an agreement with this guy!?" Tides yelled at me.

"To save Alec, yes," I said. "Do you think I would do the same for you?" He nodded. "I would."

"And then he jumped out the window," Jon said. "So, will you come quietly, or do I need to knock some sense into you? Maybe by... killing your friends? Setting the town on fire?" I wanted to jump on him and somehow kill him. I couldn't though. I was weak and I knew he would have guards in some area. I knew that I would risk my life for anyone I knew. Even if I had to kill the person issuing a threat.

"Fine," I said. "I'll come, quietly."

"C'mon Jack," Alec said. "Don't give up!" I looked at him.

"What other option do I have?" He looked down. I sighed. "Exactly." Jon cut the ropes of my friends.

"I'll talk to you guys probably never again," I said. They nodded. I then heard a drop of a metal canister. I saw gas go up in the air.

"Is this your doing?" Jon asked.

"I've been up here the whole time," I said. Jon took out an axe. Golden. He must of stole it from Leif. The gas came in. I breathed a tiny bit of it. I started coughing.

"Jack!" Tides and Alec yelled. They ran up to me. Jonathan walked in with a gasmask on. What the heck!? He had two masks in his hand. They happened to be gasmasks. He handed me one. I looked at it. He handed Tides one. I gave the one I had to Alec. Like I said. I would do anything for anyone. Unless they happened to be a bad guy. Jon was knocked out. I coughed. I fell to the ground. I couldn't see. Again!? Why me? Well, better me than anyone else.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

I woke up on the beach. Why the beach of all places? I got up. I looked around. No one around. I wouldn't blame them, I wouldn't want to be with myself if I could. I knew I didn't mean that. I walked up the slope. The town looked, odd to say the least. It was all dressed up, if a town could be dressed up. There was lights everywhere. Was it Christmas. Nah, no snow. The trees looked the same, just they had lights. I checked my watch. It had a calendar, and I was surprised it hadn't died yet. It said it was 3/13/14. It had only been a day. Odd. I looked at the plaza. I saw a white dog with a guitar. Even Isabelle, Porter, Blathers, and Sable were out. Everyone was out. It was K.K. Slider. No wonder the place looked great. Everyone was there.

"Hello," someone said. I turned. It was a teen around my age, 17. He had on glasses. He seemed familiar.

"Zeke?" His eyes grew wide.

"Jack?" He said. I smiled. I hadn't seen him in a while. He moved a couple of days before the incident.

"You live here?" Zeke asked me, looking around. "Nice place."

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened to," he stopped. I looked down. "Oh, right."

"Have you happened to see Jimmy or Tyler?"

"No, why?"

"They went to different towns." I told him everything. It sort of just spilled out. Everything. Everything since he left. It just leaked out. After I told him everything, I was panting. He laughed.

"I see you still blabber!"

"Oh shut up," I said. He laughed again. I smiled. It was good to see him.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Eh, just seeing K.K."

"Yeah, that's what everyone's doing."

"Why not you?"

"I just told you." He face palmed.

"Oh yeah. D'oh! I need to get going to Nintown though."

"Nintown?"

"Yeah! I run the place actually. It's odd. I came and they said I was mayor."

"Cool," I said. He started walking off.

"Zeke?" He turned.

"Stay safe," I said," and if you ever see a green eagle, a panda bear, a hamster, or a man by the man of Jon, call me."

"Why?"

"Do you not remember what I just told you?!"

"D'oh! Sorry."

"Eh, it's fine." He smiled and walked to the train station. I sighed. I dug in my pockets. I saw I still had all my belongings. Good. I sighed. I was back to my depressed state. I looked at K.K. Everyone was out. Why was I on the beach? I dug in my pockets again. I took out a note. I opened it. It said

Dear piece of crap,

So, tried to escape again? You can't! It just looks that I have the key to the end of your suffering. Come join me, or bad things will happen. To others, not you. We've noticed that you don't care when pain is inflicted to you. First, how about... Jonathan? Isabelle? Zoe? English? Eric? Tom Nook? Redd? Sable? Marshal? Alfonso? Any of them I can sweep in a second. Just keep your eyes open, friend.

Jon

**I was planning for more in this chapter, but it was all deleted. -_- I'm sad and mad about that. It wasn't needed though. Just something to spice it up. It's fine. Don't worry. It wasn't important, but off of that note! Don't forget to review (It helps!)! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next chapter!**

**Jack**


	18. They're Coming

Jack

I leaned against a tree. Seriously?! I couldn't do this. I couldn't knowing that everything was because of me. I was the cause. I should've of never jumped out that window. It ruined this town. If I had never of moved here, this town would be the same. Wait. Maybe not. With Grover stalking around, but Jon would probably never gotten involved if it wasn't for me. It was always me. I was a disease. An infection. What was my purpose? I never knew. I just never knew. I just looked at the letter. I had to do something. Anything. If I was the problem, I would have to solve this. I would have to. I stood up. I brushed myself off and walked towards home. I didn't care that Only Me was being played by K.K. Slider. What to care for? The people and animals. Soon, a couple of scouts, probably smarter than Grover, stalking around the town. I couldn't do crap. I walked home. I saw the small cabin in front of me. I took out my trusty key and opened the door. I turned on the lights.

"Hello," a familiar voice said. How did these people get in my house!

"Who's there!?" I said. A man in black came out. It wasn't Jon or Jonathan.

"It looks like I'm here." I then remembered that voice. It was th-hat voice. The voice that came to me when I was asleep. When I was sad and depressed. That voice.

"H-how?" I stuttered. He smirked.

"Your worst nightmare has come to life," he said. "I'm now here. To trouble you and others. Not just you." I backed into a corner.

"S-stay back!" I yelled. He just smirked and laughed.

"You think you can fight me! No, no you can't. I may have been trapped in your head, but now. I live among you." I tried to back up more, but I couldn't. This may be it. I may finally be gone. Erased from the earth. I always thought that, but it never happened. I knew this was my time though.

"Just g-go a-away!"

"Why would I do that when I can have some fun? I think I'll stay here." I knew this was it, but of course, fate had other plans. The voice's eyes widened and he fell over. It was K.K.

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed. "Who's this?!" His guitar was now broken. He just tossed it aside. I got up.

"I don't know," I said. "It's the voice."

"What do you mean, 'The Voice'?"

"The voice that's in all of us. The voice that tells us that you can't do anything. The voice that haunts us all." I looked down.

"Well, I don't care." The Voice stood up, brushed himself off and looked at K.K.

"You think you can stop me?" The voice bellowed. K.K.'s ears went down. He was shaking now, just like I was. He grabbed the dog by the neck.

"Goodbye, doggy," he snarled. He threw the dog against the wall. K.K. slid down the wall.

"STOP!" I yelled. The Voice just looked at me. Fear was trying to conquer me, but I was conquering it. "LEAVE EVERYONE OUT OF THIS! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! TAKE ME!" The Voice looked shocked, but he smiled.

"You finally came to your senses, eh? I'll return for now. You'll probably never see me again, but you sure as hell hear me." He winked and disappeared.

_Happy?_

"Yes," I said. I was panting.

_Good. You may not live another day. They're coming._

"Why are you helping me!?"

_Cause, we're not so different. Let's just get this done. I'm going to have to go to another poor Jack. That one will feel the same as you. I'm going to miss you bud._

I was shocked. The Voice actually cared? I smiled, but then I knew what was going to happen. I grabbed K.K. He was heavy. Yesh. I put him over my shoulder. I ran to the Train Station.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" A voice yelled to me. It was Jonathan.

"They're coming!" I yelled back. His eyes widened. He took out a megaphone.

"EVERYONE!" The megaphone roared. "RUN, NO SPRINT TO THE TRAIN STATION! DON'T BRING ANYTHING! THIS IS IMPORTANT! GO NOW!" He put the megaphone away and ran into the Town Hall. I skidded to the train. I jumped on. I put K.K. down on a seat. I stretched. That dog weighed a lot. Man, I wasn't that nice. I looked out. I saw confused animals and humans coming.

"COME ON!" I yelled. "THEY'RE COMING!"

_You don't have a bad heart kid. You may die tonight, but at least you'll die someone. I'll try to give you a few pointers._

They all picked up pace. Porter was shocked in the conductor's chair. I ran down the aisles. I was going to get to the end of the train. I ran through the several passenger cars. I got to the last one, almost running into the window. I looked out. The voice was right. They were coming. I saw a train booking over. It wasn't going to stop. It didn't care if I hit us.

"Thanks Voice," I simply stated.

_Hey, I should be thanking you. You're head has been my home, even though your head is very messy. _

"Sorry," I said. I scratched the back of my head.

_Anyway. You won't survive. I'm not trying to bring you down, but you aren't going to survive. Jon has everyone. Stu's captured and so is Doug. You don't have any friends outside of this quaint town. It probably won't look to good. You need something. You need to try and survive. You won't though. You just won't. _

**So, you've guessed it. This is one of the last chapters. The next will probably be the last. I'll have done 19 chapters! I'm sorry I didn't fulfill my promise of 20 chapters. Sorry. Yet I have good news. There is going to be another OC insert story! It will be posted soon, and I hope you all like it as much as this one.**

**Jack**


	19. Going off the rails on a Crazy Train!

**This Chapter has one bad word at the end! Just warning you.**

Jack

_You know they're coming._

"Yeah, yeah I know!" I said to the voice. I knew that some of the animals on the train were looking at me oddly.

_Yesh, don't get so mad! You should be happy I actually am helping you._

"I am." I knew that the animals on the train were from Roadside, but I knew they were looking at me oddly. I looked out the window. They were coming up. I heard the train doors close. The train's engine started up. I heard a, CHU CHUU! The train was moving. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Good. We were safe for a bit.

_Good. You're safe for now. You may live longer than I thought boy, or should I say Jack._

I sat down. I heard talking coming from the front of the train. The residents of Roadside were sitting down in seats, and Jonathan was standing in the front. I couldn't really hear what he said, but something about evacuating and some other stuff. I sighed. The train was now moving, but they were still following us. I knew that I wouldn't survive. I would try to save the others here though. The other train hit the back of ours, causing animals and people out of their seats to fall. How was that train faster. I looked out the window to see an angry eagle in the conductor's seat. Grover.

_Ah, that eagle. He has a strange past. You may not want to mess with him._

"Already have," I said. I stood up. I didn't know what to do. I looked the window again. Grover had a mean look on his face, and a panda was standing next to him. Carl. I opened the window. I felt the wind outside against my face. I knew something I could do. I could jump on the train, and make the train go off the rails. I may die, but I would save the others on this train. I would take this risk.

_Hmmm. You won't survive, and I'm sure of this. You just won't. Anyway, I need to go. There's another soul that I need to haunt._

"No," I stated. "I've been with you for my whole life. You're going to stay with me till I die." There was a silence.

_Fine._

"Good," I said. I sat on the windowsill. I would have to jump. A jump of faith if you could call it. I jumped. I heard a ringing in my ears. My hands gripped onto the top of the train. I pulled myself up.

_Nice._

"Thanks," I said. I stood up and dusted myself off. I ran on the top of the train. I saw an opening between two passenger cars I could slip through. I slipped through. I opened the door to the front car. A bear looked up at me and showed his teeth. I took out my shovel. I forgot I had this. I bashed the head of the shovel into the bear's face. Wow, maybe to brutal. I kept walking through the car. I bashed in a couple of heads, and felt bad when doing it. They weren't dead, but they were knocked out pretty good. I got to the conductor's seat.

"Hey Grover," I said. The panda turned and looked at me.

"You," he snarled. I held up the shovel and threw it at him. Direct hit to the face. He fell over. Jeez, I was being brutal. I felt bad, but these people were trying to kill others. Grover got up and showed his talons.

"Did you came and try to kill Grover?" He said. He was still using bad grammar, and talking in the third person. Great.

"How about you learn some better grammar," I said," and I can help you with that." He growled. It was weird seeing this eagle growl at me. That's something a dog would do.

"Why did you come to insult me?" He spoke without talking in third person. Nice. I could get used to that.

"I'm sorry," I said. He looked surprised. "Just stop fighting for the wrong side."

"How is my side the wrong one. You've knocked out all the animals except for me in this car. How is my side the bad one?"

"Have you seen what Jon has been doing?! He's insane!"

"Oh really?" Grover said. "What if you're the insane one." I looked directly at him.

"I am insane," I simply stated," and I'm fine with that. As long as I help people and animals in need." He nodded.

"Well, finish me."

"Nope. Just let me stop the train."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

"Cause they'll stop you." I looked behind me. Five bears, two goats, a frog, four dogs, two alligators, three hamsters, and a couple of humans.

"Hi," I said to them. They all cracked their knuckles. I looked up. There was a hatch. The mob of animals and the humans ran at me. I opened the hatch and went up. I was on top of the train. The wind was powerful. The train was going a teensy bit faster than the train with the residents of Roadside. I ran down the train. I guess the whole entire train passengers came to stop me. They thought I would be a little freaked out. I was. I ran to the end of the train. I was trapped. I was right there. If I jumped off or if someone pushed me off, I could get injured or hurt badly. The only animal that had caught up with me was a dog. He was panting.

"Hi there," I said. He looked up.

"Wait a se-second," he said.

"Nah, I think I'll need to dispose of you right now."

"But it's me."

"Oh, Stu," I said. He nodded. I was surprised I didn't recognize him. He got up.

"You've gotten a little crazy, challenging the whole entire mob of Jon's organization thing."

"I know." A man skidded to us.

"Doug?"

"Yeah," he said, dusting himself off. "They made Stu and I agents for this crappy organization."

"You going to put up with that?"

"Nah, I'm going to fight these idiots."

"Same," Stu said. The other animals and humans came up and started panting. They had run a lot. I had too, and I was still catching my breath.

"Go and get the train off the rails," Doug said. "We'll stall these guys." Stu nodded.

"Okay," I said. I ran past the baddies and then went to a jog. I couldn't keep this up. My heart was beating like crazy. It took me about five minutes to get to the end of the train. I walked most of the way, and I was panting. I went through the hatch I went through earlier. I looked around the small car. No-one was here. I had to make sure.

"Hello?" I said, excepting for someone to come out. No-one. Good. I wasn't 100% sure, but I was pretty certain that I was the only one in here. I ran up to the conductor's area. I didn't know how to work a train. Heck, I had never even seen this part of the train up close. I just started pressing buttons. After pressing one, the train started swerving. I opened the train door with haste. I knew this train would go off soon.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said. I turned. It was Jon.

"Yeah. I'm getting off this trying because we're going off the rails. Bye Bye!" I jumped off. He went up to the train door, and he looked at me with a blank face. He didn't think I would do that. I saw Stu, Doug, Jon, and all the other animals and humans jump off the train. The train went off the rails and blew up. It destroyed a whole town... Uh Oh.

"JACK!" I heard someone yell. I looked at the stopped train. The train for the residents of Roadside. It was Jonathan. Sh*t.

**WHEW! I have some great news for you! This story is going to go on! I have a lot more ideas that I thought over the past few days. I will continue this story for quite some time. Thanks for reading!**

**Jack**


	20. The Hate

**Really quickly I want to say, WOW! There's over 60 reviews on this story and around 900 views! I can't believe it! I want to thank all of you for all the support! Now, to the chapter. *WARNING* Inappropriate language in this chapter. I mean a lot. A total of some amount of bad words. So, just warning you. It doesn't have the F word, so that's good. **

Jack

Wow, life sucked. It's been two months since I 'saved' Roadside. Well, Jonathan didn't think that. Since I destroyed a town by making the train ram into it. Jonathan brought it to court. I was found guilty. Son of a b*tch. He never noticed that I saved the town. I used to not think I did, but now I did. Also, everyone hates me now. At first, it was only Jonathan. When I was found guilty, I had to be the mayor for a YEAR until I could continue being a resident. ALSO, Isabelle couldn't help me. So it was just me. E.V.E.R.Y.D.A.Y! It was hell. I've been hated by all. At first it was only Jonathan, like I already said. Then, I started becoming cranky since I only could get four hours of sleep. My routine went like this. I got up, and went to the Roost. I bought coffee to go, and then I went to the Town Hall. I would open the door, and start getting to work. Jonathan was in his house all day, and I didn't know what was Isabelle was doing.

I worked 20 hours a day. I worked for about 16 hours at the Town Hall. The other four was for me to water every single flower, clean up the beaches of shells, shake all the trees, and then sell everything I had collected that day and give it to Booker who would then give the residents the bells. So pretty much, life sucked.

If I still had friends, they would probably be Brewster and... I don't know. Brewster has encouraged me to work part time at his shop, but I don't have time for it. He's a nice guy, but I'm insane. I've pulled out my hair, and sort of gone crazy. I've lost a lot of my sanity. I'm pretty much the odd one now. Some animals have left due to me. Not Marshal, Kid Cat, or Alfonso though. It was animals I didn't know. Tides, Alec, Zoe, Evy, Amie, and the other humans haven't left. Maybe they think I still have some sanity? I don't think I have any.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

I woke up. I had a fully upgraded house. Everyone did, thanks to me. I had to get everyone the best house. I got up. I mumbled. The voice was pretty much my only friend. He hadn't left me.

_Wow, finally up. You know you're just an hour late._

"Shut up," I said. I got dressed.

_Stop being an A-hole._

"Sorry, I'm cranky," I said, yawning.

_Yeah, Yeah._

I sighed. I opened my door. I was met by Pete.

"Special delivery!" He said. I took the letter, and he walked off. I opened the letter. There was no text on it at all.

"Gosh Dang it," I said, holding back the cuss words. I stuffed the useless letter in my pocket, and ran to the Roost. I opened the door. No-one was there except for Brewster.

"The usual, coo?"

"Yes please," I said, taking out the 200 bells. He took the money and started making the coffee. I sat down. I wasn't going to stay, but I was tired. He handed me my coffee.

"Thank you Brewster," I said. The silent pigeon nodded, and I walked outside.

_At least you have one friend._

"And that's you," I said. I heard the Voice curse. I smiled. I smiled for the first time in months. That smile turned to a frown in a second. I wasn't happy anymore.

_Yesh._

"Don't act like you haven't been mean to me before," I said.

_You've got a point. _

I took a sip of my coffee. animals and humans were giving me the evil eye. I sighed.

_Those guys look like they want to beat your face in._

"Shut up Voice," I said. The animals and couple of humans looked at me oddly.

_HAHAHA! You shut up!_

I laughed. The first time I had laughed in a while. The animals looked at me oddly, and I saw Tides in a tree, looking at me oddly.

_You still have some life in you._

I nodded and stopped in front of Town Hall. I took out my key and opened the door. I turned on the lights. No-one inside, as usual. I closed the door and locked it. I didn't want to be disturbed. I heard tears.

"Hello?" I said. I looked around. I found Stu.

"They're... THEY'RE COMING!" He yelled. His eyes were darting around.

"STU!" I yelled in his face. His eyes stopped going crazy, and then they started again.

"They, they torture you. MAKE YOU INSANE!" He was freaking out. I heard talking outside.

"Stu!" I yelled at him. I smacked him. His eyes went normal for a second. "Stu, you need to listen." His eyes went crazy again. I smacked him across the face for a while, then he looked calm.

"Jack?" He asked.

"Stu," I said. "What is going on?!"

"Well, Doug and I got captured, and they made me insane, and they made you insane too."

"Yeah, Yeah I know that!" I forgot to mention that I lost my mind by Jon. Yeah, he's probably to blame.

"They're coming."

"Well, I'm not going to do sh*t!"

"Why?"

"No-one cares."

"Well, see you Jack," Stu said. He walked out the door. The urge came back in my head. There was another voice.

_**Hello Jack. How are you? I don't care, but go kill some people.**_

_Who the hell are you?!_

**_Why, I'm the other voice. Since you turned soft, I need to take care of Jack's evil side, which will show soon._**

_I doubt it. _

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled. The voices stopped bickering and the voices outside went quiet. I mumbled and walked over to 'my' desk and started working. Freaking life. Sometimes, I just wanted to go. Leave this place, but for some reason. I felt like I couldn't. A silent tear fell down my face. I sighed. I started singing under my breath. The voices outside were still silent.

**_That's right. Cry you little worthless thing. You think you mean something. Well, you've got another thing coming!_**

_Go to hell other voice._

**_Hey! Respect my authority!_**

_What authority? You're the new guy._

**_I have more influence over him._**

_Oh, really. Well, I happen t-_

"SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" I shouted.

**_See! I made him look like an idiot!_**

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

**_Fine, you little b*tch!_**

"Thank god," I said, leaning back in my chair. A part of me felt like it had left. I sighed. Maybe some peace?

_Nah, they're isn't any peace. They're coming._

"Oh right. Crap."

**Wow, I have a lot bad words in here don't I? It's a little odd. I've changed (Is that good? XD). So, next chapter will be up in a while. Chapters won't be updated as regularly as they usually do. Maybe a chapter every other day. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also, I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews, favorites, views, and follows. Thank you all! I never thought my story would be popular (If you could call it popular. There's better FanFictions.). So, yet again. THANK YOU! See you next time!**

**Jack **


	21. The Train Ride

**Hello yet again! This chapter won't have any bad words of any kind. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jack

Everything was back to normal! If you could call it normal... Nah! I'm just kidding with you. I'm still a little crazy in the head, but everyone doesn't hate me now (I hope)! It's been another two months, so it's July. The third of July to be specific. Tomorrow is the fourth of July! Redd's agreed to supply fireworks. I still need to be mayor till March something, 2015. It's been a pain. Isabelle still can't help me, and neither can anyone else. Also, a couple of humans are coming to town!

Yep, more people in this town. I don't know who, but they're coming. A couple of people, humans to be exact. Like I already said. I'm repeating myself now, aren't I? Well, I have to fill out more paperwork. So, great. I'm going to be stuck in this building for the next 20 hours.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack

I looked at one of the sheets. I had to read the person's records, hometown, and a lot of other stuff. It's hard. Not the easiest thing in the world. I sighed. I had filled out only one of the many sheets. The person's name was Luke. He was my age and yeah. Wasn't very interesting either.

"Got to build the Port a Potty, yellow bench, pyramid, and the lighthouse. It's what the people want," I mumbled. My voice would rant here and there. Odd, but I sort of liked the random stuff I said. Yesterday I said something about BBQ. Another day I said something about cheese. I don't know. I was still a little crazy in the head.

"Need sleep. Been sleep walking. Want milk," I mumbled. Jeez, that was getting a little annoying. I sighed. I looked at the paperwork. I was tired. I didn't know what I wanted to do, and I was just a little crazy in the head. I laid in the back of my chair. I started singing, and I soon fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke

I looked around the train. Freaking Hobos. There was a couple of homeless people, just laying there. Sleeping. Snoring and annoying the crud out of me. I'm Luke. I came from the town of Sapphire. The town I came from was a little crazy. The mine was letting out evil beasts, that sort of thing. I was in the last passenger car. I was the only human probably with some extra bells on this car. I stood up. I only had some bells in my pocket. I started walking to the next passenger car. I saw a boy around my age, jumping in his seat. He was holding a coffee mug. He was vibrating in his seat. I sat across from him. He just looked at me.

"Hi, hi, hi, my name's Dave," he said. He looked around. His eyes were darting all over.

"I'm Luke," I said. "Are you sure that it's good to keep drinking coffee?"

"Oh. It's fine. Yep, all good. Good like coffee," he said. He stared at me.

"Okay."

"Are you going to Roadside?"

"Yeah," I said. "I heard it's three times big as any other town."

"I heard it has coffee," he said. "The best in the business. The best I say, the best."

"Do you know who the mayor is?"

"Jonathan. His name's Jonathan," he said. He took a gulp of coffee. He was still vibrating in his seat. "Did you know that almost everyone on this train is going to Roadside? It'll be full, too full." I looked around. There was a lot of people on the train. It would be a little crazy having this much people in one town.

"Yeah, it'll be packed," I said.

"NEXT STOP, ROADSIDE!" The conductor screeched. I got up, and started walking to the front of the train. Dave followed me. He took out a water bottle, and coffee grinds. Wow, he really was addicted. The train door's opened, and I went outside.

**You all may be guessing it, but yes, I want more OCs (Please :'/)! If you could follow the rubric on the first chapter, that'd be great! If you could all make an OC, it would help me out a lot! I also want to thank all of you for your continued support, and feedback. See you next chapter, and don't forget to submit an OC (Please!)! **

**Jack**


	22. New Residents

**Real quick I want to say, THANK ALL OF YOU FOR ENTERING ANOTHER OC! I only had the chapter out for maybe a day, and I got four OCs! With Luke and Dave, that's six, which is enough to release this chapter (Actually, for me to start on it)! For that, I'll try to get the next chapter up today, which is the 24th of March. So, let's hope I released it on the 24th of March (My time which is Mountain time)! Also, we have over 1,000 views and over 70 reviews on this story alone! I want to thank all of you for all the support you've given me, and now onto the chapter! Also, I'm not adding anymore villagers, the animal ones, except if they're needed in the story. Sorry if you wanted another two villagers in, but I can't have that much run around, I mean, I'm already sort of failing to get everyone in the story. Now, on to the chapter! WARNING Some bad language. **

Jack

"Where are those maps?!" I almost yelled. The new residents were coming in today, and I had to greet them.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tides said. Tides and Evy were helping me. I couldn't find those maps for the life of me.

"Go ask Jonathan," Evy said.

"Jonathan told me if I bothered him, that I would need to be mayor for another two months. Every time I bothered him, it would add two months," I said. I looked in a file. I took out six maps. I opened them. They were from 2004.

"Crap," I said. I set the maps on Jonathan's desk. Tides found ten maps from the year 2012, and Evy found a set of maps from 2002.

"When is the train supposed to arrive?" Tides asked. I checked my watch.

"In ten minutes." I looked through a file, and took out a set of maps. "Please." I checked the year. 2014. I jumped in the air.

"Found them?"

"Yep," I said. "Thanks for helping me. I need to think for a bit."

"No problem," Evy and Tides said. They walked outside. I looked at the maps. Just right.

"Don't you think that the world will explode soon?" I mumbled.

_You're going to hide that mumbling you do when you greet the newbies._

"I know," I said. I looked through the maps. They were updated just after everyone had a house, so beginning of March. I started singing under my breath. I stood up, maps under my shoulder. I walked outside, and ran to the Roost. I got my usual to go, and I headed to the Train Station. The new residents would be here soon.

I stopped in front of the train station. I took a sip of my coffee. Brewster did not disappoint. I heard a train coming in. Just a bit early.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Drake

I walked into the sunlight. I went back into the train station, and got out my umbrella. Light sucked. I put the umbrella over me and went outside. I couldn't wait to get inside my house. A kid, well more of a young adult, a year younger than me, was standing outside. He had maps in hand. Was this the mayor? Little young to be a mayor.

"Welcome to Roadside!" He said. A kid around his age walked up to the young guy.

"You must be Jonathan," he said.

"Nah, I'm Jack," he said. "Jonathan left me in charge and he's sitting on his ass." He stopped for a second, like he was listening. "You're right," he randomly said, and he laughed.

"Um, who were you talking to?" the other guy said.

"Oh," Jack said. "I've got a voice in my head that talks from time to time." Maybe it was the same voice as I had. He almost never talked though.

"Okay."

"So, we should have six new residents," Jack said. He looked at a list. "Luke, Dave, Drake, Tamara, Mia, and Ellie, right?"

"Yep."

"Wait, is that coffee," someone said. He was shaking and looked a little crazy.

"Yep, we also have the Roost, run by Brewster," Jack said. The boy was licking his lips. Jack gave all of us maps.

"Now, you need to go to Tom Nook's," Jack said. "He'll get you all set up. Then come by and I'll give you all a TPC, and the bells to have a house in the morning, which also should be given with an updated map."

"Wait," I said," why are you paying for our down payments?"

"You'll learn in time," he said. "I need to work for a bit, just come by later," he said. He started walking away, and he started singing under his breath. I bet that no one other than me heard him. I walked to Nook's. Wouldn't this just be great? A town with a strange mystery, and a 17 year old running the place. Great.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Drake, later

I walked out of Nook's. Greedy Raccoon. I already hated him. I looked in my pockets, making sure no one found my gun or knife. I don't know why, but I liked to practice with them. I couldn't do that until I got a basement. I walked back into town. Everyone here had a fully upgraded house. Wow. I walked into the Town Hall. Jack was sitting in a chair, in the back.

"Ah, one of the new residents," he said. He stood up. He walked up to the front desk, and opened a drawer. "Where are those TPCs," he said. He took out a couple.

"Drake," I said. "January 16th." He nodded, and wrote neatly on the card. He handed it to me. "Why does everyone have fully upgraded houses?"

"Well," Jack started. He took out 10,000 bells. "That's part of my punishment for destroying a town with a train. Jonathan ," he put up his hands and quoted his next word," thought, that I did it on purpose. There was people who would blow me up in a second on that train, and I didn't kill anyone of them because that's not how I am. They were following us though, trying to kill us," he said.

"Jonathan sounds like an assh*le," I said. Jack laughed.

"Exactly," he said. "Don't say that around him though, he'll make me be part time mayor for the rest of my life, and probably find somehow to punish you too." I nodded, and walked out. I saw my tent. I went inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Was that a good chapter? Next is about the fourth of July! Fireworks and not good stuff. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this story, and I'll see you next time!**

**Jack**


	23. The Fourth of July, and a break

**Let's go to the Chapter. Also, this Chapter is on the fourth of July! If you didn't know. It's the chapter name. So... yeah. I just had to put something up here (XD). Now, onto the chapter! Some bad words.**

I woke up to the pitter patter of... something. I yawned and got out of bed. I was sleeping in the basement. I put my jacket on and I headed upstairs. I went into my attic. I looked out the little attic window. It was... r-raining. IT WAS... RAINING!

"D*AMNIT!" I yelled. I heard birds fly off and complete silence. "Uh-oh." I leaned on one of my boxes. Well, this wasn't good. Jonathan would be furious.

_Why don't you just teach Jonathan that he can't mess with you?_

I smiled.

"That'll work," I said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zeke

Ah, rain. I let my hand out of my window. I sighed. I knew that the mayor would be pissed off. No firework show means no bells, which means he's going to let it out on everyone else. I looked out my window. The mayor was running around, crazy. Maybe I would go visit Jack. Yep, that's what I would do. I took my hand out of the window, and closed it. I opened up my door, and locked it. I put my hands in my pockets. I walked onto the train. The town I lived in was about five minutes from Roadside. Just a ways.

I was there in no time. I wasn't one for umbrellas. I walked off the train. I ran to Jack's. I had taken a map from that Jonathan guy. I saw where Jack lived, and I was there in no time. I knocked on the door. Jack answered it in a second.

"Hey Zeke," he said. He had a big grin on his face.

"What are you plotting?" I asked him. He held up a box of fireworks.

"Boom," Jack said. He may have lost his mind, but he still was full of ideas.

"I'm in," I said. He nodded.

"Come in." He went inside, and I followed. He closed the door, and ran up to the attic. When I saw his attic, I knew that he was serious. I saw 5 boxes, not including the box he showed me, full with fireworks. Different kinds too. Firecrackers, snakes, all of it. It was like a big explosion just waiting to happen. I guess that's what we were doing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

_You're crazy._

"That'd a good thing?" I asked the voice. Zeke knew that I talked to the voice.

_Yep._

"Good," I said. I heard another knock.

"Who's that?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know, I'll be right back." I ran downstairs. I opened the door and it was Tides. He held up a tiny box of fireworks. I showed him a box of mine.

"Nice," he said.

"Want to blow some things up?" I asked. He nodded. He put his box on my couch, and we ran upstairs. Tides and Zeke met each other, and they got along pretty well. I set up a firework. I looked around. I picked up a lighter. I set the lighter next to firework.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Zeke and Tides said. I lit the firework. It busted through my window and exploded. It was amazing.

"JACK!" I heard someone scream on the ground. It was Jonathan.

"Oh, hey Jonathan," I said. "Hand me another one," I said to Zeke. He smiled and handed me one.

"What are you doing!?" Jonathan said to me. More animals were gathering around Jonathan.

"Having fun," I said. I set up the next firework. I moved, and Tides lit the firework. It flew through the air. BOOM! Exploded in the air. Kid Cat, Alfonso, and Marshal clapped.

"See?" I said. "They like it. Its not that bad."

"But it's dangerous to light fireworks when its raining!" Jonathan said.

"Nah," I said. I lit another firework. It swerved around and hit a nearby hill. I looked back, and Tides was laughing and Zeke looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"SEE!?" I backed up from the window.

"Should we keep going?"

"I don't know, but Jonathan's reaction was great!" Zeke said, finally letting out the laugh. I opened a small roof hatch, and I stepped out on top of the roof.

"Firework," I said. Tides brought up umbrella's, and practically made the whole entire roof covered. No leaks either. "Nice." Zeke came up with a box of fireworks, and the lighter.

"Let's rock their world," I said.

_Give them hell._

"Nah, we're just going to show Jonathan," I said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tamara

What the? I woke up to an explosion. It wasn't like a boom, but a bang. I walked out of my house, still in my PJs. Dave was running around crazy.

"Oh man! The boom. Boom. BOOM," he yelled. He kept running around. I just went to where I heard the boom (Not a bang). I looked up on a roof. Three people were on top. It was Jack and two others. Jack lit a match, and lit a firework. The firework exploded in the air. Everyone clapped. One of the people on the roof set up snakes on the roof, just above the door. Jack lit the snakes. There was about 100 of them!

All the ash from the snakes piled up in front of Jack's front door.

"Maybe I'm crazy," Jack said. Another guy was fighting with him. I'm guessing its Jonathan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Drake

GOD D*MNIT! I kept missing my target. I was practicing my knife throwing. There was explosions outside. I didn't care.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

5 days later

Jack

Life was officially horrible again. After we went through a box, Booker came with the whole cop force. Zeke, Tides, and me had to clean up the town, and I now have another project. A pier. A FREAKING PIER THAT GOES ALL THE WAY TO THE ISLAND, JUST SO SOME PEOPLE DON'T NEED TO PUT UP WITH KAPP'N! IT'S STUPID! Also, it's sort of a punishment. Yeah. Zeke's my roommate now because he needs to help too. He still thinks it was worth it.

The people that are helping build the pier with me are: Zeke, Tides, Alec, and Kid Cat. That's it. I don't know why Alec and Kid Cat are helping, but still, its good. We'll have more helpers, but will we have more hope?

**I have some sad news. This story will continue, but not for a bit. I will still work on the next chapter, but its going to be long. Don't worry, it won't be the last chapter. Also, I want to work a bit on other projects (Stories). I hope that's okay with all of you. I hope all of you understand, and if you want to you can read my other work. More stories and the next chapter soon (Not the next chapter, but you get what I mean (I hope))! **

**Jack**


	24. Amie's Chapter

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I've got a nice chapter (I hope) for you guys. Don, Parker (Other Jack (one that cusses a lot), Jack (Jack from this story), Jake (The other Jack from Sapphire), and all the other villagers from Roadside (except for Amie!) are kidnapped by Jon, Iron, and Grover. Now, it's time for a chapter, just for Amie! SoManyOCs, get ready for a chapter directed on Amie! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Amie

Well... this was bad. Real quick, I'm going to recap about what's been happening. Jack gave up on the pier, and pestered Jonathan to get out. Jonathan finally left, and everyone was happy with that. Jon captured everyone, including the animals. So, I'm the only one here.

I looked around the barren wasteland. All the trees were cut down, and the stumps were still burning. That was a little odd. They were set on fire about two weeks ago. Eh, I didn't care, I knew I needed to get everyone back, or maybe help them at least. I started walking to the train station. The place wasn't really a barren wasteland, it just sort of looked bad due to the cut down trees, and the stumps burning.

I looked at the train station. A train still rolled through here right? I hoped so. I went into the train station, and a train pulled up instantly. Wow, guess I got lucky. I got into the train.

"Amie? AMIE!" Someone said. I looked over and saw a girl with a pink hair. Oh god. It was my cousin, Jackie. The most annoying person I knew. I sighed.

"Hi Jackie," I said. I sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to save some friends."

"Really?! Same with my friends and I! There's Tamara, Nalin, Dovia, Juliana, and Aaron. Amber went somewhere I don't know, and Sharon and Serena I haven't seen." Great, I was probably going to the same place as her. Just great. Just how I wanted to spend my day. Just Great.

"Cool," I said. I felt like just jumping out of the window, instead of being with her.

"Iknowright?Imean,it'sbeensuchalongtimesincewetalked!Mymomtoldme'youshouldgovisityourcousin,Amie,andIwasalllike'Ican'tthough!Shegotanewaddressandshedidn'tgiveittome!'Mymomgotalittlemad,butitwasfinethenextday!" She jabbered on. I just sat there, and listened. I knew if I didn't, she would probably brake into tears. The train immediately stopped. I walked up to the front of the train. We weren't even at a stop.

"Um... why have we stopped?" I asked.

"I don't know," the monkey, Porter, said. "I can't use any of the controls." The train started moving again, but at a more faster rate. Guess I would get to see how kidnapped my friends faster, just great.

"Something's happening," a voice said. I looked back and saw a maybe... 34 year old. I sat next to him.

"What's happening?"

"To the others. Jack, Evy, Jake, Parker, Anabelle, Eric, Luke, Alex, Drake, Dave, Philip, Connor, and all the others. Serena and Sharon fighting beasts, and the only one safe is Amber, who's safe at home." He said.

"Who are you, and where are my friends?"

"I'm Don. I barely escaped from the place your friends are at. You may not be able to get them. Your cousin, Jackie, and her friends probably won't be able to help you. Only Nalin, Dovia, and Tamara will be able to help. Still though, you won't be able to get past Iron with more help. I'll come if you want me to."

"Yeah, you can come."

"Thanks," he said. Don took out revolver. "Stole it from their armory." He slipped it back in his pocket, he knew that he wouldn't be able to have a firearm out on a train. The train stopped once more, but at a building.

Don looked at the building. "Here," he said. I walked up to Jackie. I was older than her, at least I thought I was. I hadn't seen here for maybe about a year or two. I couldn't remember.

"Listen Jackie," I said. "That guy over there, some of your friends, and I are going to go in there and get everyone out, okay?"

"Okay," she said," I have a couple of friends who's friend is trapped in there. They're going to wait outside, and come in if anything bad goes on!"

"Sounds good," I said.

"Nalin, Dovia, and Tamara, get off!" Don yelled, as he stepped out of the train. Two people stood up and ran outside. I saw a girl in a corner. I was guessing that was Dovia. She must have been shy, and I didn't have time to get her. I ran off the train, while three boys got off the train. I got off, and Don was running off.

"BE RIGHT BACK!" He yelled, as he ran off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

3 Minutes Later, Amie

Don came out from behind the building. He took out the revolver.

"Let's go," he said. "Tamara, Nalin, and you ever you are," Don said, pointing at me. "Come with me. John, Josh, and Johnny stay out here."

"I'm Amie," I said.

"That's great, but we have people to save. Let's go," he said. I bet he took a crap when he ran off. We walked into the building.

"What is this place?" Tamara said, looking around the building.

"Get down," Don said. We all ducked behind a box. A eagle, who was the color of Iron, walked by.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Iron," Don said. "A eagle, that shot Jake in the arm, and I think he was the one that cut Jack on the arm."

"Who's Jake?" Nalin asked.

"Oh right, you guys don't know. Jack that was at Sapphire, is now called Jake."

"Oh, okay." We got up and ran up a flight of stairs. I was in the back of the group. I felt something nudge my back and I turned around. A shotgun was placed on my chest. A white cat with no face was holding the shotgun. It was Blanca.

"Going Somewhere?"

**DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Don, Amie, Nalin, and Tamara are in trouble! Also, Amie was right, Don was taking a crap... #ClassicDon. Don't make that a thing, please. Well, that's it, and I hope you all liked this new chapter, and a new start after the month break!**

**Jack**


End file.
